No Need for a Bad Week
by datexan
Summary: Ever have a bad monday? What about a bad week? Well Tenchi is having one of those... (not complete but I am afraid I have run out of ideas...)
1. Ayeka causes Ryoko's death

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters  
  
(Authors Note: Just making some spelling changes)  
  
Tenchi Muyo: No need for a Bad Monday, Ayeka causes Ryoko's death  
  
When most people have a bad Monday it usually involves a problem or a series of problems that annoy and agitate them, but when you have six aliens living in your house a bad Monday usually involves much more. For poor Tenchi it was the first Monday after graduating from school. He woke up as he had for the past year expecting to see a set or golden cat like eyes watching him. It did annoy him at times but as long as she did not try anything he was ok with it. For Ryoko it helped her relax and on the nights that she needed to relax it helped a great deal. Ayeka however was not too thrilled with that monster being so close to Tenchi but she trusted him whenever he said that nothing had happened.  
  
On this day however when he woke up he saw her there, but asleep this time. When he noticed her just sleeping barely a foot over him he could not help but smile. He thought to himself, "when she's asleep she look so beautiful." After he thought that he inwardly kicked himself as he could not allow himself to think that about any of the girls living here. Sliding out from under her carefully to change he thought about what should he do, should he wake her or leave her there. It took only a moment for him to decide to let her sleep some more as if he woke her up then he knew that she would try to grab him again.  
  
He reached out for the door, then stopped. Walking back over to her he rolled her over and gently moved her to the bed. When she was on his bed he covered her up and then walked back out. His mind had told him that he should not have done that, but for some reason he felt that he should try to make her more comfortable. Since he released her from the cave she had been attacked by Ayeka, chased by a creature that she has summoned, kidnapped by Kagato, forced to watch him die, then after a fierce fight she could not even thank the one that saved her without others getting in the way.  
  
When he thought about that day, he remembered how she begged Kagato to spare him, and how she cried thinking that he had been killed. When he won she had wanted to be the first to thank him, but everyone beat her there and then after the ship exploded she had lost her chance to thank him. He was not blind, nor deaf. He heard how much she wanted to thank him, and he recalled how good it felt to hold her in his arms like he had, even if it was only for a few moments. After that incident she had been watching him sleep, and as she said she wanted to make sure he was safe.  
  
After that day she had had some fights with Ayeka, and then was made fun of when she tried to care for a baby, and finally kidnapped again. This last one affected her as much as the first time. He remembered holding Zero, hearing her words, and wishing that the real Ryoko felt the same.  
  
A smile came to his lips as he remembered how she had held onto his arm when the Emperor and his wives departed. As soon as it had appeared he whipped it away to keep from having anyone ask him about it.  
  
At breakfast everyone was assembled save Ryoko, as she was sleeping. Ayeka sat beside him and after they started Sasami was the one to ask about Ryoko. "Has anyone seen Ryoko?"  
  
Mihoshi jumped in; "yea it's not like her to miss breakfast."  
  
Ayeka as her usual self stepped in, "that demon is possibly somewhere sleeping, as usual."  
  
Sasami looked at her sister in her usual tone showing how she disliked it when she said things like that. Tenchi too had grimaced at hearing her words, but he did not want to say where she was, not yet.  
  
After she examined everyone's eyes she looked down in shame for her words and apologized. The rest of breakfast was quiet. After breakfast Tenchi had asked Sasami to fix Ryoko some breakfast for when she did wake up.  
  
Having left the house he went to train with his grandfather while his dad left for work. Mihoshi and Ayeka went outside to do their chores. Sasami as usual had run of the kitchen with Ryo-Ohki. Ayeka was doing laundry today and she went into everyone's room to collect it. That was when she saw Ryoko asleep in Tenchi's bed.  
  
"Ryoko! You lazy harlot! Get out of Lord Tenchi's bed this instant!"  
  
Ryoko woke up and looked at her. "Hay for your info I was just..." She stopped as she saw that she was in fact in his bed. After a brief moment she tried to ask how she got here, but Ayeka did not allow her to speak.  
  
"You worthless piece of space trash, get out of there now! I don't see why he pities you so, allowing you to remain here. Unless he is afraid that you will try to destroy his world too."  
  
"Hay stuff it princess, he's not afraid..." She was cut off as Ayeka began again.  
  
"Oh really, then why does he run from you all the time? Why has he not given you back your gems? Because he knows you will destroy everything if he does." Ayeka had had enough of this demon being around. She knew that she may be stretching the truth but it is high time for this pirate to know the truth, or at least her version.  
  
Ryoko could not respond, for once she was at a loss for words. Why had he let me stay, why has he not given me back my gems? She began to cry as Ayeka's words stung her soul more than any thing else had in the past.  
  
When Ayeka saw the tears she saw it as a sign that the pirate was learning so she continued not thinking about what she was saying or the effect they were having.  
  
Ryoko cried out to Tenchi then jumped into the air and teleported away. Ayeka smiled smugly as she had finally taught this devil a lesson. Tenchi looked up from his training. He had heard her call him again, just like before.  
  
He would not let her down this time, but when he went to move his grandfather was right there. He anticipated the swing and was able to dodge it then after planting an elbow into his teachers' gut he ran back towards the house.  
  
Katsuhito was impressed; as this was the first time he had not only dodged successfully but also planted a good solid strike back. As he watched him run off he wanted to say good work but with the air knocked out of him it was difficult to say anything.  
  
As he ran back to the house Ryoko had teleported to the stairs and was floating up them crying when Tenchi ran into her. "Ryoko are you ok?" He saw her crying so he wrapped his arms around her as she cried.  
  
She did not want to see him right now but crying like she was and having his arms around her was a welcome feeling none the less. He held her as she cried uncontrollably for some time. After a few moments he sat on the stairs cradling her in his arms.  
  
It was almost an hour later when either of them spoke. Ryoko broke the silence first. "I, I'm sorry."  
  
"Ryoko, it's not a problem. I, well I..." He thought about what to say but he could not form the words.  
  
She looked up at him; her eyes were red and almost bloodshot from all her crying. The sight tore him up on the inside, as he wanted to make her feel better. When she spoke again she asked a question that he had not thought much about except in his nightmares.  
  
"Tenchi, why have you never given me back my other gems?"  
  
Many things could have been said like how he wanted to tell her that he was afraid that she would leave him, but instead of telling her the truth he lied, hoping that she would believe it. "Well I have not really given it much thought." He looked down in shame, as it had been a lie.  
  
She heard his words but his actions and body language told her something else. She looked at him closely and then said to him, "you are afraid aren't you?"  
  
His blood ran cold, she knew but how? All he could do was nod numbly. She jumped up out of his arms, "I don't care then, keep them! I hope you like them." She rose into the air as she yelled back, "and don't pity me any more, I will just stay out of your way."  
  
He could not say a word, as she vanished before him. He had lied to her, and she knew it. But he did not get a chance to explain. All he could do was wonder, 'why does she think I pity her?' When he pulled his sword out of his pocket he looked at her gems, and it became clear to him about two things. First off he would give them back as soon as he could, and secondly he would have to talk to Ayeka, as she was the only one that talked about pitying her.  
  
As he held his sword he cried over what had just happened, after he had tried to be there in her moment of weakness he lied to her and now she had left him. He only got a moment to cry as an explosion rocked him out of his thoughts.  
  
Ryoko had teleported to the dock by the house. And there she cried some more. She could not believe that he pitied her and that he was afraid of her. Ayeka had seen Ryoko on the docks and after her victory this morning she was sure of another one now.  
  
"Well demon did you talk to him?"  
  
She did not have the strength to fight, "go away Ayeka." That was all she could say and she had to take a few moments before hand to steady herself so that she would not sound like she was crying.  
  
"Oh so you know that he is scared of you, huh? So now what demon, are you going to try and destroy everything like on Jurai? Well monster?"  
  
Ryoko could not take any more she turned around facing Ayeka with her sword drawn. "Is this what you want? Fine then so be it!" Before Ayeka could say a word Ryoko had thrown her gems to the ground and the one on her wrist she removed by cutting off her wrist. As the gems she made in the cave hit the ground they exploded, while the one on her left wrist hit the ground with a thud.  
  
She looked at Ayeka with a fierceness that she had never seen before. "Know this Princess Ayeka of Jurai. You have slain me." Ryoko pulled her sword into her chest. As she hit the ground she said a silent goodbye to everyone including Tenchi.  
  
  
******  
Authors Note: Although Ayeka may seam to be way OOC and would not normally hound Ryoko like she is in this part it is not entirely her fault. To see what I mean please read through the whole story, it may surprise you. I hope everyone likes it.  



	2. Everyone Turns against Ayeka

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters  
  
(Authors Note: Just making some spelling changes)  
  
Tenchi Muyo: No need for a Bad Monday, Everyone turns form the Princess  
  
Tenchi had seen her cut off her gem and he tried to stop her but he was too slow. He reached her in time to hear her say goodbye. Ayeka was stunned she could not move, nor speak. She realized all too late that she had in fact driven Ryoko to this with her words.  
  
Just a moment later Washu had appeared out of a portal and pulled Ryoko and Tenchi into it. After trying many things on Ryoko she had gotten her somewhat patched up, but she realized that Ryoko was fighting it, she no longer wanted to live. Tenchi watched as Washu tried many things including hooking up a machine that took over for her heart and another that took over her breathing.  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi, but she does not want to regenerate. I cannot force her to, and she may be technically alive, for now. But if she does not start to regenerate then she will just..." Washu had tried to keep up her doctor persona, but she broke down and started crying at the thought of loosing another child.  
  
As she cried Tenchi held her and cried too, he did not want to loose Ryoko either. Outside Mihoshi and Sasami had seen the exchange and saw what Ryoko did. Sasami spoke up first after Washu left with Tenchi and Ryoko. "Ryoko? Tenchi?"  
  
"Sasami, I..." Ayeka could not even think of what to say.  
  
"I hate you Ayeka! I am glad I'm not your real sister! I, I never want to see you again!" The little princess was upset and confused, but her words cut Ayeka like nothing had before. Ayeka fell to the ground weeping like she had never done before. Sasami had run back inside and began crying on her bed. Mihoshi was not sure what to do, it had all happened so fast.  
  
Mihoshi walked back inside and saw a dazed Ryo-Ohki lying on the couch. Picking up the cabbit she tried to comfort her. Unknown to Mihoshi she had tried twice to go to her mistress but had been told to stay back, but now she could no longer feel her presence. Mihoshi even tried to get the cabbit to eat a carrot, but she would not eat or do anything. Never had Mihoshi been so lost, unsure as to what had just happened and what to do from here. For so long she lived without a care, but after seeing Ryoko try to take her own life from what Ayeka said was too much.  
  
She remembered when she had tripped and knocked Kiyone over into that Ultra Energy she felt responsible and tried to retreat into her youth where she was happy and carefree. She did not know how to escape from this or even what to do from here. Holding Ryo-Ohki in her arms she began to cry over the loss of her friends.  
  
While Ayeka cried at the spot that Ryoko fell she heard someone call her name. "Ayeka. Ayeka?"  
  
She looked back towards the house and saw no one. But when she lifted her head towards the dock she saw Tsunami before her. Crying again she began to plead with the goddess. "Please! You have to restore Ryoko's Life!"  
  
Tsunami looked at her, "my dear Ayeka, isn't this what you wanted? You have killed her without even touching her. Is not Tenchi yours then?"  
  
"NO! I did not want her dead! I, I just wanted her to..."  
  
"To what?"  
  
Ayeka could feel her insides burning, as she knew that Tsunami could see through her. "Yes, I wanted her dead. But I was wrong." She looked up at the goddess again; "please you have to restore her life. Tenchi will be heart-broken if she dies. And Sasami will never want to see me again." As she said the last part she buried her face in her hands.  
  
Tsunami moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ayeka, your sister loves you. But she is deeply hurt by your actions. Do you really want Ryoko to live again?"  
  
"Yes, please?" Ayeka was almost begging.  
  
"At this moment she does still live but her life is hanging in the balance of several things. Do you see the gem before you? It is the same one that she cut off from her arm. Take hold of it and go to Funaho. There you are to wash your face in the water and wait."  
  
"But what will that do?"  
  
"At this moment Ayeka, nothing. But you are to pray there till you find why you want her to live and what will happen if she does." When she finished speaking the image was gone.  
  
She looked at the ground before her and saw the gem covered in blood. Carefully she collected it and went to Funaho to wash and pray as she had been told. Inside as Sasami cried she felt a hand on her head. When the little princess looked up she saw Tsunami.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Dearest Sasami, I am here to help you." The little princess just looked away, as she did not want help right now. "I know you feel hurt over what has happened. We may not have joined completely, but I can still feel your pain."  
  
"She killed her though! She never liked Ryoko. Never. All she wanted was to find and marry Yosho. She carried me away from my home; my family and we slept for 700 years! Then when she met Tenchi she only was interested in him to take him back so she could be a bride. She does not even care about him!" Tsunami listened as the little girl went on and on about her sister. "I always wanted to be strong like her and maybe a bride to, but I never want to be like her. Not when she kills my friend." Her voice trailed off as she began crying again.  
  
"Your sister is quite strong in many ways, and as for her feelings towards Yosho, she has not learned yet what love is or what it means. For her life on Jurai she has always gotten what she wanted when she wanted. No one ever told her no or showed her what true love was. Do not be angry with her. She is learning things the hard way now."  
  
"What do you mean now?" The princess still cared for her sister no matter what she said. Tsunami moved closer and placed a hand to Sasami's forehead. She allowed her to she what her sister had recently said and done. In a soft voice she asked the goddess, "will Ryoko really live?"  
  
"In time my sister will ask us for help Sasami, when that time comes I want you to be brave and do not fear the future." When she finished the image was gone and Sasami was left with several questions. The main one was what might the future hold and right below that one was why did she say sister?  
  
Tenchi could not believe his day, of all days he had put Ryoko in his bed only to have Ayeka and her have an argument over something. More than likely the cause of the argument was her being in his bed. Then when he thought he could tell her how he feels he lied and may have lost her forever now. Inwardly he cursed this day and wished that the sun had never risen.  
  
"You do not mean that Tenchi."  
  
His head jerked up to see Tsunami before him. He knew she was a goddess and for her to hear his thoughts was easy. "Why did this have to happen? Why?"  
  
"That I cannot tell you, you will have to seek that answer from the source." As she spoke she gestured to Ryoko. "Your future and hers hangs in a delicate balance at this moment. What determines the outcome is based on your actions. Remember to save the life of another you must be willing to loose your own." With that said she had vanished before his eyes.  
  
"I would gladly die many times just to save her." Tenchi spoke to the air where Tsunami was, but no one heard him but himself. He turned and looked at her and saw that her hand had still not regenerated. "Little Washu?"  
  
"Yes Tenchi?" Washu had whipped the tears from her eyes as she looked up and moved closer to him. She had been engrossed in her examination of Ryoko and her own thoughts to notice that Tsunami had just been there.  
  
"Why, um. Why did you not show up before then? I thought you had a link with her and felt everything she felt?" He was not sure why he wanted to know, but that question was burning deep into the recesses on his mind.  
  
"I wish I had been there faster." She looked at the floor as more tears fell. "I know that she was asleep in your room and that you placed her in your bed. It was after you were gone that Ayeka had caught her there. A lot of things were said that you should talk to Ayeka about, but Ryoko did not want me around. She left to find you, which she did." After wiping away a few tears she continued, "Since you were holding her I did not think I was needed. She was still thinking about what Ayeka had told her and when you talked to her it confirmed something in her mind. So she ran away again, but she refused to talk to me."  
  
"I know I have been a horrible mother, hell I have not even been any kind of mother. I have embarrassed her, ridiculed her and in some ways tortured her. No parent should ever do those things to their children and still be called parents." Washu was weeping uncontrollably as she remembered things that had happened to Ryoko when under Kagato's control and now she had not treated her much better. She had known from the beginning how her daughter felt about Tenchi and yet she was constantly trying to get him away from her, to perform tests and collect a special specimen.  
  
He was unsure what to do, as Ryoko was near death and no one knew how to save her. "Washu, do you think that if I was to give her back all of her gems it would help her recover faster?"  
  
"Maybe Tenchi, but what has happened has hurt more than her body and you have no way of touching her mind and she will not let me near her." Washu ran away crying as Ryoko had rejected her as her mother. So no matter how much she tried if her daughter did not want to live then she would not regenerate.  
  
Remembering his promise earlier he returned two of the gems to her. But it did not seam to have a visible effect. Not knowing what to do he left the lab in search of answers. If Ryoko could not tell him what happened earlier today then maybe Ayeka could. He went to the living room and talked to Mihoshi who said that Ayeka had gone off into the woods. She also told him about Ryo-Ohki and how she would not even eat a carrot. Tenchi knew that if things were not corrected soon he might loose more of his family.  
  
Outside he went to the spot where Ryoko had fallen and he did not see her gem anywhere. "If it is the gem you seek, seek out Ayeka." He looked up to see Tsunami on the lake, but before he could ask her where she was the image faded away.  
  
He left the yard and started going up the steps to the shrine, but along the way he decided to stop by his grandfathers space tree, Funaho. As he approached the tree he saw Ayeka there. He approached slowly and saw that she was deep in meditation. Never being one to break someone's meditation he had thought about leaving. But with Ryoko being in serious condition he needed answers now.  
  
"Ayeka?"  
  
Without moving she responded, "Yes?"  
  
He moved a bit closer and asked her, "What happened today?"  
  
She took a big breath of air and turned around, he then saw that her eyes were red and puffy too like she had been crying a lot. "Tenchi it is quite simple. I saw her in your bed and jumped to a wrong conclusion and berated her. I told her that you pitied her and were scared of her. And later when I saw her again I could not leave well enough alone and I started again. I have killed her. I deserve no sympathy." She looked away and felt a great relief that she had finally confessed it to him. Then she added, "you love her don't you?"  
  



	3. A time for Ideas

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters  
  
(Authors Note: Just making some spelling changes)  
  
Tenchi Muyo: No need for a Bad Monday, A time for ideas  
  
His eyes were as big as saucers, as he heard her words. She seamed so cold about it, but when she said she deserved no sympathy he tried to speak but with the lump in his throat he could not. When she asked him that last question he did not know how to answer. He finally cleared his throat long enough to speak, "yes, I do. I have for a long time but I did not want to say anything cause I did not want to hurt you." He hung his head as he thought that he was just as guilty of her death as Ayeka was. He had been so concerned about not hurting them that he now realized that he hurt them more by not choosing.  
  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up at Ayeka. "Tenchi, here is her last gem. Take it to her and tell her yourself how you feel." She was about to hand it to him then a thought hit her, "but remember what has been said has hurt her heart and mind, you must find a way to repair that."  
  
Taking the gem from her he thought about what she said, then he turned to go. As he left Ayeka sat down again and began to think about her actions and words. She was giving up on him, but it did not hurt. For his part Tenchi had headed back to the house but since her arm had not regenerated how could he give this back to her. On his way he thought about how he could give it back to her, but no answer came to mind. "Wait a minute...mind...heart...Ryoko's heart. Ayeka had said that her heart had been hurt and in order to repair her heart I need to talk directly to her...but how?"  
  
Tenchi continued to speak to himself as he tried to find a way to save her. "With her unconscious I just can't talk to her, I am going to have to talk directly to her mind. But how? I have felt her call to me before but that had been her doing. What I need is some sort of power that will link...us..." As he thought he looked down at the gem in his hand. Then the idea came to him, if she can use the gem to talk to Ryo-Ohki them maybe I can use it to talk to her?" He started running for the house and once inside he did not even stop to say a word to Mihoshi as he entered the lab and looked for Washu again.  
  
"Little Washu?"  
  
"Yes Tenchi?"  
  
"I have an idea but I need help from the greatest Scientist in the universe, can you help?"  
  
"Tenchi you know all the right words, but I don't feel so great."  
  
"Maybe this will help, I have Ryoko's 3rd gem, but can you put it on me instead of her?" She looked at him like he was crazy but before she could ask why he told her. "If she can use a gem to talk to Ryo-Ohki then can't I use a gem to communicate with her? If I can talk directly to her I may be able to bring her back." He was smiling as he said the last part.  
  
She thought about it for a moment that told him, "yes I can bond you to the gem, but once bound you will be linked to her just like she is to Ryo-Ohki. Are you sure you want to spend a lifetime connected to her like that?"  
  
"I can think of no better way to spend my life." He was almost beaming when she said that they would be connected permanently.  
  
"One other thing, if you do bond and step into her mind if she rejects you and still wants to die there is no way out. You will die with her." She was very solemn and worried that he may die too.  
  
"To save the life of another you must be willing to loose your own." He had repeated Tsunami's words without even thinking. Although he had not said it to anyone he just said it to encourage himself.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes, if I die I die with her, even if were not joined I would still be dead on the inside. I have to try." He was determined to come back with her or not at all. Washu then prepared a bed for him and started making the calculations for joining the gem to him. It was not as simple as slapping it on his wrist; it had to be bonded with his body and hers.  
  
When the calculations were done she looked at him sadly, "Tenchi it can be done but for your body the process will take three months."  
  
His heart sank his one hope of saving her and by the time he could she would already be gone. "Is there any other way? Or a way to speed up the process?"  
  
"I can accelerate it up to one month but it would be such a trauma on you that as soon as you tried to talk to her both of you would die from the shock. To do it faster or safer I would need a lot more power, hell I would need to be a..."  
  
"Need to be a what?" Tenchi was not sure what she was getting to but it appears as though a sudden idea came to her. "Tenchi stay right there, I will be right back." Without another word she was out the door.  
  
Tenchi placed a hand on Ryoko's face and told her, "Ryoko, don't die on me. I'm coming for you. Just like I always have." He placed a kiss on her cheek as he began to cry.  
  
Washu raced out of her lab and up to the princesses' room. She threw open the door and saw Sasami there by the window. The princess turned to her, "Hello Washu, I am ready to help sister." The comment took her completely by surprise. Sasami had been waiting for her but why call her sister? Shoe only gave it a fleeting thought, as there were much more important things to wonder about right now.  
  
When Washu returned to the lab with Sasami she informed the girl of Tenchi's plan but they needed the powers of a goddess to make the bonding go faster. Sasami agreed as Tsunami had told her not the fear the future and she knew that she was supposed to help, but she herself did not have the power only Tsunami did. As if on cue Tsunami appeared and Washu explained it yet again.  
  
When she finished Tsunami spoke to them, "Tenchi this is a very brave and dangerous thing, are you sure about it?" He nodded then told her he was sure. They had him lay down beside Ryoko and taking the gem in her hand she placed it on his left wrist. After a moment his arm began to glow followed by his whole body. But just as quickly as it had started it stopped. He looked at his wrist and the gem was there and was not sliding off. "Tenchi the gem has been bonded to you and to now bond it to her place your hand in hers and touch the gems together."  
  
He did so and as soon as the gems touched there was an incredible heat followed by blackness, as he had fallen into unconsciousness. Tsunami turned to Washu, "they have been joined and they may be out for some time. But there is one thing that you did not know. They have been linked for some time already, this just makes it stronger, but it can be undone without breaking their link." As she said the last word Tsunami was gone again.  
  
Washu thought about what she said could it be possible? How was it possible that they were linked? She began to search through all of her information old and new trying to find out how or when they had become linked. When that turned up nothing she began to replay the past 20,000 years over in her mind trying to find an answer.  
  



	4. Inside the Mind of a Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters  
  
(Authors Note: Just making some spelling changes)  
  
Tenchi Muyo: No need for a Bad Monday, Inside the Mind of a Demon  
  
When Tenchi awoke he was surrounded by an eerie blackness, in the distance he could hear someone crying as thousands of words repeated over and over in rapid succession. The entire atmosphere was a bit scary and was almost enough to make him want to leave, but not without Ryoko first. He walked around for a bit, but in the pitch-blackness he could not tell where he was or where he was going. Out of desperation he called out, "Ryoko?" There was a sudden quietness as the voices were gone and not a sound was made. "Ryoko?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" He heard a voice that seamed to come from all around him.  
  
"I have come to talk to you Ryoko, please show yourself to me?" After a few moments her figure appeared before him.  
  
"What do you want, I just want to die in peace." He could see her and he could tell that she was not letting out her true feelings.  
  
"I have come to talk to you about what happened today."  
  
"There is nothing to talk about, now go."  
  
"I can only go where you go. I have had a gem bonded to me and then we were bonded together." She looked at him intently as he finished, "so if you die you will take me with you."  
  
"NO! That is not fair, just let me go." Her body was shaking as she spoke.  
  
He approached her and held up his wrist showing her the gem. "I have been bonded to you. I have come to talk to you and to return with you."  
  
Unbelief was her first thought, but then that would explain how he is here now. "I have spoken to Ayeka and I know what she said to you." Her body shook as the voices began to echo her words. "When we talked on the steps you did not give me a chance to explain. Yes, I am scared about giving you back your gems, but not for the reason you think."  
  
"Oh really then, what are you scared about." Her voice was cruel and her words sharp, but he had to see this out.  
  
"I am scared that if I give them back to you that you will leave me. I have had many nightmares of giving them back only to have you fly away leaving me behind." She looked up at him as he spoke. "I have wanted for so long to be able to hold you again like I did when we were reunited on the Soujya. But there was never any time or a way to do it with out someone making a scene about it." She remembered that time, she had thought he was dead then he was cradling her. For that brief moment everything felt right.  
  
"But you still pity me, I don't need that." Her voice was steady as she tried to maintain her tough exterior.  
  
"No, I do not pity you, I love you. I came here for you, just like I have come for you in the past. My life is not complete without you. If you wish to die I will die with you." As he spoke she looked at him; she saw the love in his eyes the truth in his voice.  
  
"If, if we are bonded then we should be able to share our lives with each other. I do not want you to see my past." She looked down in shame, as she knew he would leave her if he knew her true past.  
  
Tenchi closed the distance between them and lifted up her right arm. He placed his palm against hers and then their jewels touched. She was not aware that her gem was back, so when they touched it had taken her by surprise. At contact he was able to experience her birth and then her training under Kagato. He could see, feel and hear everything that she had. As he experienced her past he kept telling her, "those things you did were done by him, not you. I still love you."  
  
She found it hard to believe as she experienced her entire life over this time with him beside her, comforting her and holding her through it all. When her life had played out up to the part when Tenchi was born they shared their lives openly. She got to hear how he thought she was cute even when she attacked him that first time. Blushing she saw and felt his desires when she appeared in his bed that first time when he saw her breast exposed.  
  
Crying for joy she heard how he had passed up on Ayeka to rescue her, she had never known why he came after her and now she knew. It did not take long for them to experience each other's lives from start to now. One thing remained constant; Ryoko loved him although she had never known what real love was she definitely felt it. Tenchi also had cared for and loved her too. At the end she was crying and holding him tight as he held her.  
  
Washu and Sasami had been watching them as they lay there; it had been nearly three hours since they were joined that a change was detected in her condition. When it happened it happened fast. Her hand had regenerated and the rest of her body was healing rapidly. They waited anxiously for something to happen but the hours passed and neither of them woke up.  
  
Noboyuki had come home early after an extremely exhausting day of work. When he entered the living room he saw Mihoshi there holding an unconscious cabbit in her arms. "Don't tell me, she lost her fight with the door again?" He tried to smile as this funny little creature seamed to interest everyone.  
  
With tears running down her eyes Mihoshi spoke to him, "no. Not this time. Ayeka and Ryoko had another argument and after Ryoko..." Her voice cracked and more tears flowed. "Ryoko stabbed herself and Washu and Tenchi are trying to revive her, but she has not done anything since this morning." He could not believe it, Ryoko, did that? Looking again at Mihoshi he saw how this was having a terrible effect on her usual carefree attitude. He sat down beside her placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
As soon as she felt it she buried her head in his shoulder and cried. Never before had she witnessed something this horrible, she had no idea how to act or respond. When Kiyone died she retreated into her childhood and became the bubble-head that everyone knows now. But now what? He consoled her and just let her cry like this. After about an hour of it she seamed to be slowing and he could tell that she was about to cry herself to sleep. Instead of moving her or saying a word he allowed the blonde to fall asleep against him.  
  
His mouth may have been silent but not his mind. "What could have happened? Those two have had fights before but no where near this bad. Did he choose one and Ryoko kill herself because of that? No, he told me that he saw Ayeka as a sister, and he was not sure about Ryoko... Maybe he said he did not want her? No how could he, he told me last night that was getting used to Ryoko sleeping with him." That thought caused him to smile a bit, "my son I know I have teased you about the girls, but I hope you have not caused them to hurt so much that they would kill each other...." He looked down at Mihoshi as she rested against him holding an unconscious cabbit.  
  
"I wonder how she will recover from this, it is not like her to react this way." He continued to think about what would happen to Mihoshi and Ryoko. They had an interesting friendship as Ryoko was a space pirate and Mihoshi was a policewoman. But despite their differences he had seen how the two of them talked and drank. He tried to stifle a chuckle as he remembered a time when the two of them had drank nearly all the sake in the house. They sat in the onsen for hours singing as many songs as they could think of, but of course being that drunk they did not even come close to singing the right words or even on key.  
  
With these memories flooding back another series began to come back to mind as well. In his mind he saw the time when he had held his wife like this just when she started to get weaker from her sickness. He missed his wife, the way he used to hold her and the way they used to talk together. Leaning his head back against the couch he drifted off to sleep too as he thought of the past and his wife.  
  
In the lab Washu and Sasami were still watching Ryoko and Tenchi closely as she had regenerated completely now, but she has not woke up yet. In her mind she still saw herself as a demon and a murderer. She was thrilled that Tenchi loved her, but she still found it hard to accept. As Tenchi held her in her mind he continued to hear the words being shouted all about them. He had come to terms that he loved her, but he was still sad in that she still did not want to come back.  
  
"Ryoko, please come back with me?"  
  
"You say, you say you love me but how can you love me? I have killed so many, I am nothing but that pirate, that demon inside." She still felt guilt and hatred within herself for the tings that she had done.  
  
  
"Do, do you remember those words you said to Ayeka? You told her that she has killed Ryoko." Here eyes were cast down as she remembered saying that and what Ayeka had said too. "You were right on one part only. Ryoko the space pirate, Ryoko the demon is dead, but you are neither of them." Tears looked into her eyes as he spoke, but before she could say a word he spoke again. "You are now just Ryoko, the woman I love. If you want a title I have one for you."  
  



	5. A change in Titles

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters  
  
(Authors Note: Just making some spelling changes)  
  
Tenchi Muyo: No need for a Bad Monday, A Change in Titles  
  
Her eyes met his pleading with him and yet wondering what title he would give her. "If you agree to it then you will be known as Ryoko Masaki, my wife. Will you marry me?" He dropped to one knee as he proposed to her. Unparalleled happiness overtook her being as she heard his words. The shouting of her past sins and names began to fade away into nothingness. When he stood he reached his arms around her and placed the first of many loving and tender kisses on her lips. At that moment she knew that her past was behind her and gone for good, but she still feared that he might change his mind if she returned. He could feel her fear so placing his gem against hers they again shared their thoughts, so that their two minds became one.  
  
Joined like this she could tell that he would never change his mind but being so close she saw something as well, a portion that was blocked off from her. As she pressed her thoughts to it the block moved away and they both were able to feel the power of the Light Hawk Wings embrace them both. She had removed the block keeping him from using them.  
  
Washu watched them intently wondering why they had not woke up when a sudden feeling of joy swept over her. The feeling of joy and love was overtaking her senses. Sasami had to steady her and help her to a seat. Sitting on her floating pillow she was able to determine that those feelings were coming from Ryoko. In the living room Ryo-Ohki was also overcome with these same feelings. All Ryoko needed was one gem anywhere on her to communicate, but she had tried to separate herself from the cabbit. Now the feelings of love and joy were so strong that she began to purr happily.  
  
Looking up from her pillow Washu saw an amazing sight before her; Sasami and Tsunami felt it too. Tenchi was still unconscious when the Light Hawk Wings appeared above him. But there was something different that was when they noticed he had six wings. Three were one color and the other three were different. In Ryoko's mind Tenchi had seen something as well an unused or untapped power and as he accessed that part of her mind he discovered that she had the power of the Light Hawk too.  
  
Her power needed all three gems so as long as they were connected she had the power. They stood before each other in her mind with the six wings between them. Tenchi summoned up all of his power and concentration and his gem began to glow. Tsunami and Sasami felt his power rising quickly as well. Ayeka who was still by Funaho felt his power and she began to concentrate of giving him her power as well. Yosho was in his shrine when he felt the power surge, and it seamed to come from him to Funaho to somewhere else. When he looked in a mirror his disguise was gone and he was in his younger form.  
  
Tenchi was pulling as much Jurai power as he could as well as tapping into the power of the Light Hawk Wings. He looked at Ryoko, and smiled. "Ryoko, come back to me, I love you." As he spoke his arm started to burn. Washu saw the smoke rising from his arm, but she did not know what to do, she had never experienced anything like this before. Before Washu could move closer a bright flash of light appeared around Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
Everyone in the lab was temporally blinded but they did not know that the same flash appeared around Funaho as well. Tenchi's eyes opened and he lifted up his arm and saw that the gem was gone. Rolling over to Ryoko he looked and she was completely healed and she had all three gems back as well. He leaned over and kissed Ryoko gently on the lips. Her eyes fluttered open to see him before her. As they gazed into each other's eyes she reached out and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a tight embrace.  
  
When Washu and Sasami could see again the sight made tears of joy flow from their eyes. On the tables were Ryoko and Tenchi, Both awake and kissing. After a few moments they pulled away from each other as Washu and Sasami greeted them. All four hugged each other tightly, and for several minutes not a word could be spoken.  
  
When they stepped back Washu asked, "Well, um, what.... What exactly happened just then?"  
  
Ryoko held out her arms showing off all her gems. Tenchi then added, "I gave her back her gem and we were able to unlock feelings and a power that had been tucked away in out minds for a long time."  
  
"Damn, I'll say!" Washu was amazed, it had taken a goddess to bond the gem to Tenchi, but he has somehow given it back to Ryoko. The most annoying part was she did not know how.  
  
Ryoko then began to giggle, when she stopped for a moment she told them, "It seams as though Mihoshi and Noboyuki are asleep on the couch." Washu was then able to see the image through Ryo-Ohki and she too began to snicker and laugh. In her mind Ryoko tried to reach Tenchi again, "Tenchi are you still with me?"  
  
He turned to her, and through their bond told her, "yes my love I am here. We have had a link through the Wings even before we knew about them, so I did not feel a need to keep your gem since we were already connected." When he finished he leaned in and gave her another kiss.  
  
Yosho had felt a tremendous power drain from his body which left him out cold on the floor of his shrine for a few moments. Upon Awaking he discovered that his disguise was still gone. He rushed out to his space tree and he could tell that the tree had released a lot of power as well and could not keep up his disguise and whatever was draining it. At the base of his Tree he saw an unconscious Ayeka. He picked her up and carried her back to the house.  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu and Sasami did not feel a need to stay in her lab so they left to check up on the rest of the family. When Ryo-Ohki saw Ryoko step into the room she jumped up into her mistress' arms. It was then that all of them got to see the sight of Tenchi's dad sleeping on the couch with his arm around a sleeping Mihoshi.  
  
Ryoko told them as Ryo-Ohki told her how Mihoshi had cared for the cabbit for the past several hours. Tenchi did not think that Mihoshi could have handled something like that, but she had surprised him. He retrieved a blanket and covered them both up. It was plain to everyone that she had cried herself to sleep on his shoulder. It was soon after he had covered them up that an even more unusual event happened. Yosho opened the door and carried in an unconscious Ayeka.  
  
Tenchi and Yosho locked eyes; this was the first time that he had seen his grandfather like this in person. He had seen in Funaho's memory an image of him a long time ago with the help of Ayeka, but this was surprising. Yosho did not want anyone to see him like this, as he had wanted to keep his disguise for a while longer.  
  
Washu was the one to interrupt the silence. "Yosho, put her down over here." He nodded and placed her on a small mat that she provided. Tenchi still looked at him confused. Ryoko had seen him before but that was only at the end of his sword. Which was one experience that she did not want to repeat. But now she had no reason to fight him or Ayeka anymore.  
  
Sasami placed a hand on Ayeka's forehead and then told everyone, "she's alive and ok, just tired." She got a few interesting looks then added; "Tsunami said so."  
  
"Grandfather?" Tenchi was not sure he was seeing what his eyes told him he was, but before him was his grandfather looking younger than his dad was.  
  
"Yes, it is me. I guess the charade is over." He bowed his head and told them the truth. "After Ryoko was imprisoned and I became married it became obvious that I stood out here on Earth. So with Tsunami's help Funaho my space tree created this disguise for me."  
  
Washu jumped in, "well if they created it why did you cancel it, why now?"  
  
He chuckled, "I did not cancel it. There was a power drain on Funaho that I could not explain. It so drained my tree and myself that the disguise disappeared and has not come back yet."  
  
"That drain was from Tenchi and Ryoko." All eyes turned to see Tsunami again. "Yosho, Tenchi used his powers to return all of Ryoko's gems to her and to heal her."  
  
"What!" Yosho looked at Ryoko and saw the three gems. "I see, so he finally did it. Well Tenchi, we will have to step up your training as we do not have much time left."  
  
"What do you mean grandfather?"  
  
"When my mother Funaho was here I told her and now I will tell you. After Ryoko was imprisoned I expected to die a long time ago, but Ryoko's gems have the same powers of the Jurai royal trees. And they have been the one thing that has kept my tree alive which has kept me alive."  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi looked at each other then back at him. "So, since I have all of my gems back Funaho has lost power and you will die?" Ryoko was not sure she liked this turn in events. Sure she never liked him but she did not want to be the cause of another's death, not now.  
  
"Yes, but I have become tired of hiding behind a disguise, and I have lived long enough. I have seen my daughter and then my wife pass away. It is near time for me to join them." He let his words sink in and he could tell that both Ryoko and Tenchi blamed themselves for this turn of events.  
  
"How, how much time do you have left?" Tenchi was on the verge of crying as he had killed his grandfather, at least that's the way he felt now.  
  
"That is uncertain, but remember you are not responsible. And neither is Ryoko." He looked at them both sternly. "I have lived for more years than I care to. With those gems it is uncertain how long I would have lived."  
  
Tsunami had been standing there for most of this. "I should tell you now what those gems are. Yosho, you were nearly immortal with them as they hold the powers of a goddess, my sister."  
  
Ayeka for some reason choose that moment to wake up. The first thing she saw was Yosho as the young man she remembered. The image frightened her and she screamed. At her scream Mihoshi and Noboyuki woke up and fell forward over each other.  
  
Now that everyone is assembled and wide awake there were dozens of questions flying around, but with all the noise it was hard to get a clear understanding. Ryoko jumped into the air and got everyone's attention. "HAY! This is getting nowhere. Tenchi tell them everything."  
  
"Ok," he paused for a moment then began, "everyone knows about the fight that happened and what had happened to Ryoko. So I will skip part of that. But to heal her I gave her back all of her gems and we were bonded together mentally." He noticed Ayeka's sad look but she was not crying. "Being bonded to her we have been able to remove the blocks that have kept each of us from using our Light Hawk Wings." There was a collective gasp at that statement.  
  
He continued telling them how her gems held the powers of a goddess that was Tsunami's sister and how they had been keeping Yosho and his tree alive. No one but Sasami thought about who Tsunami's sister was, as Tsunami had said earlier that her sister would come and ask for help and it was Washu who had appeared asking for help. "Now that the gems are in her possession again Funaho will start loosing power and eventually Funaho and Yosho will die." Ayeka began to cry at the thought of loosing her brother after all that had happened.  
  
It did not take long to cover almost everything but one, his most important announcement. "Ayeka, Mihoshi, Washu, and Ryoko. For some time I have been asked to make a decision whom I love and after coming to terms with my feelings finally I have decided." He noticed that Ayeka and Mihoshi had turned to listen but they did not show any signs of anticipation.  
  
Finally he spoke again, "I have asked for Ryoko to be my wife. I love all of you, but it does not go beyond family. With her it is different." He turned to face her as she was smiling at him. "I cannot imagine my life without you Ryoko, will you..." his question was cut off by her jumping up and kissing him. Those assembled could not help but shed a tear for them as the scene had touched everyone there.  
  
After he finished Ayeka added, "Lord Tenchi, I felt you calling the power of Jurai and that was the power drain that Funaho felt. However, that power was too great for just Funaho. I also felt power being sent here from every tree ship that Jurai had. It is no doubt that my father felt the drain too."   
  
Everyone but Mihoshi caught the importance of that it meant that soon the emperor would return. Yosho stood and walked to the door, "Tenchi, I want you and Ryoko at the shrine early tomorrow for training." When he finished he returned to his shrine, still with out his disguise.  
  
Ayeka congratulated Tenchi and Ryoko on their announcement and asked for them to forgive her for what she had said and done. Tenchi forgave her and informed her that in fact the demon or pirate as she was called was dead. The Ryoko before her was now just Ryoko Masaki. She smiled at him and then went to her room to rest.  
  
His father however was bubbling over and talking about Tenchi becoming a man and that he may actually get to have grandkids some day. Ryoko almost fainted at the thought of having kids. Up till now all she had wanted was to have Tenchi love her, now not only did he love her, but also he wanted to marry her. Kids; however, was a different story. Sure she teased him and Ayeka about him being a father many years ago, but that was just a joke, since then she had never even thought about actually having them.  
  
After everyone had been caught up on what had happened they all decided to get some sleep. Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Nobuyuki went to their rooms, While Ryoko followed Tenchi to his room. Sleep did not come immediately for anyone, but soon sleep descended on the household. The only exception was Washu; she returned to her lab and began another series of tests.  
  
Ryoko went to sleep with Tenchi in his room, not above him or in a chair beside him, but in his arms. She slept more peacefully and soundly than she ever had being held in his arms all night. The house was peaceful and quiet as no one wandered the halls save one.  
  
Tsunami approached Ayeka and placed a hand on her forehead. "Forgive me my child, I am sorry for putting you through this day." For it had been Tsunami that kept increasing her anger till she could not help but scream at Ryoko the way she had. She then approached Tenchi and Ryoko, and placed a hand on each of their foreheads. "This day you have found the love that you have sought since birth. I am sorry for the pain, but this kind of love does not come easily." She had known about their love since he had met her the first time. For it was her that allowed Ryoko to project her form outside of the cave. "Soon my niece you will learn that you are a descendant of a goddess, but I hope your love can withstand what is coming." She then left them and returned to Sasami.  
  
"Did you tell them what you wanted to?" The little princess had known that Tsunami wanted to speak to everyone as they slept, so she was waiting for her return.  
  
"Yes, thank you Sasami. I have spoken to those that need it for now. But I see another need before me that requires my attention."  
  
"Your not going to get Tenchi a new mom are you?"  
  
Tsunami snickered, "no, not a new mom. But his father is hurting and we may be able to help him."  
  
Soon that Monday was over and if Monday's are bad then Tuesdays have to be better...  
  



	6. Dreams And Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters and is a continuation from Bad Monday.

(Authors Note: Just making some spelling changes)

Tenchi Muyo; no need for a Tuesday - Dreams and Nightmares

As everyone in the house slept each one dreamt of the future. Ayeka dreamed about what she will do in the future. Ryoko and Tenchi who were now sleeping together dreamed of what the future held and when would or could they actually get married. Sasami dreamed of the future as well, but for her dreams usually tend to be darker than that of others. Tsunami never allowed her to remember them in detail though. Mihoshi wondered what she would do now, but the answer was simply to stay here and enjoy her time. Tenchi's father however dreamed of the past. He dreamed of his wife now gone.

He recalled how good it felt to hold another after such a long time alone. But Nobuyuki also felt like he had betrayed his wife at the same time. In his dreams he could speak his wife again, "Achika, my love..." Not only could he speak, but he could also see her, and feel her near him again. For so long he had been without her, he tried to cover his loss with other things, but while they did help it sometimes made him miss her more.

Tsunami approached him as he slept, placing a hand on his head she spoke softly to him, "remember. Remember her words before she had to go." Tsunami tried not to cry herself, as she had been having more feelings lately. With her touch though she brought back to his dream a memory that had happened a few days before she left him. After she had brought his memory back to him, she left him there to think about it.

Achika's words haunted his memories, "my love, I know you will fall in love again. Please, I want you to be happy..."

When he responded he hated his attitude, yet for all these years he had lived up to it. "No! I will never love another. You're the only one I have loved." Anger raced through his mind, "How could you think I could ever love anyone else." He seamed to think that by loving another he would be betraying his wife. For the rest of that night he slept uneasily as he recalled that day, and the day that she died. Loosing her meant he had lost a vital part of his life. He awoke sweating profusely, he looked about his room and the feeling of loneliness overcame him again and he began to cry softly so no one would know.

Nobuyuki happened to look up as the tears fell and he saw his camera sitting on his desk. "Well, I guess I should get rid of those pictures of Ryoko then." He allowed himself to smile at how easy she had made it to get some very interesting pictures. Although he had not planned on keeping them for himself he was going to keep those of whom his son did not choose. If Tenchi had still not chosen one by his twenty-first birthday then a photo album of the girls may provoke him into choosing one. Since he had chosen one though it might be best to get rid of those with Ryoko, but what about those of Mihoshi? Ayeka he had very few if any of as she was so proper all the time and always had so many layers on it made it virtually impossible to get a 'good' shot.

When he lifted up his camera he thought of those pictures he had of Mihoshi, he smiled at the memory of her beautiful body. Once he was sure that she had caught him, but instead of announcing his presence in front of Ryoko and Ayeka she kept quiet. It was funny looking back on that day, but he could have been seriously hurt if either of them had discovered him. But why, why had she not said anything? "Maybe she didn't see me, or maybe she didn't know what I was doing?" He placed a hand over his mouth as he had said those words out loud. Looking over at his clock he saw that it was about four in the morning, and with being so awake now he knew he couldn't go back to sleep. So instead of returning to his bed he went to a small room that he had in the corner of his room. This was his place to be alone, his solace. When he entered he turned off the normal light and turned on a red light. This was his dark room, his place to develop his own pictures. 

Upstairs Sasami had gone back to bed but Tsunami still had one more thing to do before she would consider the night over. She went to Mihoshi's room and placed a hand on her forehead. "You allow yourself to escape into a childhood fantasy too much my child. The time is coming when your reason for escaping is over and you will find that which you seek." Having spoken these words she saw a terrified expression the blonde ditz as she slept. Tsunami then left for the night, not to interfere with anyone else's dreams.

As Mihoshi slept she was having a dream where she was playing the main part's in multiple fairy tails, but she never seamed to get the prince in any of them, but she never cared too much about that part though. Then suddenly they turned dark and once again she was out in space. Taking a quick glance around she immediately recognized the ship she was on. This was the one that Kiyone had died on. She stood there with a terrified look when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around she saw her; the one that she wished was still alive.

"Mihoshi, take this blaster, that crook is just ahead I know it." Kiyone was looking down a darkened hall that she was sure led to the mastermind of a series of thefts. Mihoshi wanted to tell her not to go, but the other officer was already running down the hall. Chasing after her the horrible scenes played out in front of her and she got to see again what had happened. She watched in horror as she tripped and knocked her partner over a railing and into the energy stream below.

"Kiyone! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to kill you..." Mihoshi cried as she pictured her partners' face, and heard her horrified scream as she fell. She had told the headquarters and her friends that her partner sacrificed herself to cover up for her mistake. And it was that mistake that had plagued her mind ever since then. 

Her dream then showed Kagato before her as he told her again and again "I've heard much of your heroic episodes in the past. Now I hear you're overworked...and your performance stinks." He kept repeating that to her as she fired her blaster at him only to have it bounce off his shield. She was useless against him. After many traumatic things happened in her life, like loosing Kiyone and being so ridiculed against Kagato and even more before then she desperately wanted to return to a time in her life when everything was right. This escape caused her to seam like a ditz or as some called her a bubble-head. To her it was the only way she knew to survive. Maybe someday she could return to reality, but not now.

She awoke from her nightmare in a cold sweat. She knew that if someone had not stepped in when she faced Kagato that he would have killed her easily. Sitting upright in her bed as her thoughts continued to dwell on the past and the present. Her life had been saved repeatedly by Tenchi, but all but one he had done not just for her but for others. It was that first time that he saw her that she knew that he truly tried to save just her, but why? There was not an easy answer as he had told them all that he loves Ryoko and the two of them had gone to his room and were possibly asleep holding each other right now.

Now, now she was alone, again as usual. Her partner and best friend was gone and now the one she thought might have been her destiny had chosen another. It was this thought that reminded her that maybe she had been wrong about her destiny, and what was her destiny now? What does the future hold for a seemingly useless Galaxy Police Officer that cannot do anything right? Shaking these thoughts out of her head she looked at the clock, and noticed it was a little after four in the morning.

She slipped on a simple robe and prepared to go downstairs to get something to drink, and maybe watch some television while everyone slept. Stepping out into the hall she ventured downstairs, but along the way she looked in on all her friends. Ayeka and Sasami were sleeping peacefully. When she checked in on Ryoko and Tenchi she saw them asleep in each other's arms, but something was different. Looking closer she noticed that neither had something covering their shoulders possibly not even ... Blushing she stepped back outside.

"Someday I will find someone that will do the same to me," she told herself. A tear fell from her eyes as she continued down to the living room. For some reason she stopped at Nobuyuki's room. On the floor she could see light coming out from underneath the door. A memory flashed by at how comfortable she felt when he held her earlier. She almost squeaked when she remembered that day she almost caught him peeping in on Ryoko, Ayeka and herself. She was going to tell them, but with their tempers he might of died so she let him know she saw him without the others knowing.

It was against the laws of this planet as well as the galaxy to enter someone's house or room without being invited, but curiosity and something else was pushing at her mind to go in. Already tonight she had broken that rule twice, so a third time would not hurt her more, so pushing those thoughts away she opened the door and looked in.

His room was fairly modest, not a lot of things in it and decorating the walls were certificates and diplomas of different sorts, but he was not in sight. With barely another thought she proceeded into the room. The bed was a mess and looking at it carefully her detective side kicked in. "He appears to have had a nightmare as the sheets are wrinkled and partly pulled out from the end denoting he was tossing and possibly frightened about something." The words and reasons were flowing through her mind but not a sound escaped her lips.

By the bed she found a few wet spots and deduced that they were teardrops as they were only droplets here and there. As opposed to a larger area where one might have been sweating while they slept and they were much too high for them to be of a different type of accident. Soon her ears picked up the sound of humming, but at first she couldn't tell from where. It took just a few short moments before she determined the source of the humming. Behind a door she could hear the scuffling of feet and someone happily humming. The deep hum and the other noises easily gave away who it was, but not what he was doing.


	7. Busted!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters and is a continuation from Bad Monday.

(Authors Note: Just making some spelling changes)

Tenchi Muyo; no need for a Tuesday - Busted

Lowering herself to the floor she tried to look under the door, but there was no light, and based on the apparent size of the room it was too big to be a closet and too small for a bathroom. Curiosity was getting the better of her, and she placed a hand on the doorknob. There was no locking mechanism or key hold so it did not have the appearances of being locked. Swallowing hard she committed herself to her curiosity and opened the door. When it opened the light from the room flooded into the smaller room. Inside there was a red light that partially illuminated the room. And there was Nobuyuki with his back to the door and holding a picture of her! But in a flash the whole picture turned black.

Nobuyuki had finished processing the negatives and he decided to develop a few pictures. "It seamed that this roll was almost completely of Mihoshi in different embarrassing positions. He had just finished with one and was holding it up smiling and remembering the day that he took this one. It was a few weeks ago and she had been reading one of his books again, when he took the picture she was holding the book against her chest with flushed cheeks and was sighing happily. His smile continued, as he remembered that day, in fact he was so engrossed that he had not heard the door creak open till it was too late.

When the light hit it, it instantly started turning black, as he had not put the finishing solution on it yet. He turned around quickly to see of all people Mihoshi at the door! "Mihoshi" He said through gritted teeth. His anger burned hot at seeing not only her in his room but that she had ruined his picture, and he happened to have been holding a picture of her!

"Wow! This is a neat place, what do you do in here?" The blonde had returned to her ditsy state of mind at seeing him. Although she wanted to giggle on the inside as he had been holding a picture of her and smiling.

"Why... you... I... Oh, never mind." He seamed to be having a hard time forming his words into a coherent thought. But one was there for sure, I hope she did not see who was on that picture. Regaining his composure he asked, "what are you doing in here?"

"I... I couldn't sleep. So I was going to get some coffee when I saw your light on. Would you like some too?" She hoped this worked, she was trying to keep from laughing hysterically at the look on his face.

A smile crossed his lips; "I would like that." He thought about trying to ask her outright if she had seen anything, but this seamed to be a better chance to find out what she knew. Also, he was getting thirsty so some coffee would possibly hit the spot. He tossed the ruined pictures in the trash and after making sure everything was ok he exited his room with her.

They had made it to the kitchen and she was in the process of making coffee when she asked him, "what were you doing in there with the lights out?"

He nearly choked on the air he was breathing, and finally told her, "I was trying to develop some pictures, I use that room as my dark room." He thought about lying, but he wanted to know what she saw so the truth seamed to be the best way, at least for now.

Giggling she responded, "well it pretty dark in there. How do you see what you are doing?"

He grinned and told her, "well when working with the negatives I have to be a completely dark room, but when developing the pictures I use a special red light that does not harm the pictures. It is kind of hard to see at first but you get used to it." It had been a long time since someone had asked him about his favorite hobby. The last one to ask him was Achika, his wife. Suddenly his smile disappeared and he was on the verge of crying again for his lost love.

Noticing his sudden change in attitude she got him a cup ready. Placing it before him she spoke again, "I'm sorry I don't mean to pry into things. If you don't want to talk about it we don't have to."

"No, I think it will do me good." He looked up at her and she could see the pain of loss in his eyes, the same that she had seen in her own many times. "The last person that talked to me about my hobby was my wife Achika. But it wasn't long after Tenchi was born that she died." His eyes brimmed with tears. "Since then I have not had anyone to really want to pose for me or even look interested in it. Tenchi cannot stand it that I want to take his picture so much, but he has been the only thing in my life to keep me going."

She listened intently as he poured his heart out about his life, his wife and about Tenchi. He recalled to her things that he and his wife had taken pictures of and how he used to constantly take pictures of Tenchi. Many of the stories made her laugh while others nearly brought her to tears as well. As they talked about his past and his family he noticed that she was not acting at all like herself. "So tell me Mihoshi, why do you act like you do around everyone else and when you are alone you seam to be a different person?"

His question was out of the blue and it caused her blood to run cold. Fear and terror tried to seize her body and mind. She did her best to act like her normal self, "what do you mean?" She had tried but he did not seam to buy it.

"I must admit that when you came here and they told me you were a galaxy police detective I was skeptical at first. But if you're as smart as I think you are..." He left the last part hanging as he watched her squirm nervously. His comment came from the recesses of his mind as he found it hard to believe that this ditz as she was called could follow a conversation this long. And he had been watching her for some time and he had seen what seamed to be two sides of her. During their conversation when he had talked about friends and family he saw a look of pain in her eyes and he could tell that she was on the verge of crying a few times. She could not be what she presents herself to everyone as.

Her face was downcast as she spoke again, "I guess you're not as dumb as they say you are too." She looked back at him and met his gaze. "I, um, I have been hoping that no one would find out." He let out a chuckle, then turned his head away to the door.

She watched as his face changed, when he spoke again she noticed his voice tones had changed too, "Mihoshi! Can't you follow me for at least two seconds!" She looked down as he scolded her, as those words that she had heard hundreds of times before hand for some reason seamed to bite into her harder than usual. In a low voice barely audible he said to her, "we'll continue this later."

She looked up just in time for Sasami to enter the room. Instantly her face changed as well as she discovered that he had heard the little girl and was trying to help hide her secret. In her best whiney voice she said to him, "Huh, did you say something?" then she went back to her normal routine of being the ditz that the rest of the house knew and at times loved. "Oh hello Sasami!" Mihoshi was back to her normal self and hoped that it was believable. After a few moments Nobuyuki returned to his room and Mihoshi headed upstairs to get dressed for the day.

Sasami had not thought anything about them being together, as she knew that Tsunami was hoping to heal their hurts by bringing them together. Not as in a couple or dating, but as friends, in hopes that their shared pain could heal their hearts.

Slowly the rest of the residents awoke and gathered for breakfast. Ryoko sat as close to Tenchi as she could and they kept smiling at each other. Ayeka found it hard to look at Ryoko without still feeling guilt, but both Tenchi and Ryoko had seamed to forgive her and move on. That fact alone brought back some of her thoughts that this may be a good day after all. Sasami as usual cooked a great breakfast, but neither Ryoko nor Tenchi could stay long. Katsuhito had told them last night that they were to begin training early in the morning.

Even though Ayeka felt rejected because Tenchi had not picked her she did not seam as upset as she thought she would be. Ever since she had caught them together when she first arrived on Earth she thought they were an item. Then when he went to rescue her from Kagato she knew it even more. At each memory of the past Ayeka could see how he seamed to favor Ryoko, as he rescued her time and again. But she was not sad just for losing him, but she knew that her brother may not have much longer to live and his power would be fading. She was going to loose him a second time.

Washu was not seen this morning, and no one recalled seeing her since last night. After everyone went to bed Washu had gone into her lab and had not come out for breakfast yet. After breakfast everyone had gone about his or her normal chores and activities with the exception of Ryoko who was training with Katsuhito now as well.


	8. Stay Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters and is a continuation from Bad Monday.

(Authors Note: Just making some spelling changes)

Tenchi Muyo; no need for a Tuesday - Stay Behind

In space the Emperor, his wives and several of the head families of Jurai were assembled together for a meeting. Clearing his throat the emperor began, "my friends, This is an emergency meeting that has been called to discuss what has happened only a few hours ago. I have like the rest of you felt a tremendous power drain that came from a planet far away from Jurai. Right now the Council is having an emergency meeting as well. Now, as for the source of the drain we cannot be sure, but it seams to have come from the planet Earth. My daughters are currently on that planet and they cannot pull that much power no matter how hard they tried. But since then I have not heard from them yet and I can't say for certain what may have happened. Lady's Funaho and Masaki will be trying again soon to contact them." Inwardly he hoped that all was well, but something was gnawing at him, as he wondered if it could have been this boy, this Tenchi.

Could he be the reason or was it that space pirate destroying things again, either way he had to find out, and soon. Most of the Jurai nobility and military feared what might be on Earth, and he knew that unless something was done soon they might try to investigate. But last time they investigated something it involved crushing a planet, arresting the inhabitants and interrogating them all. It was not the best decision that Jurai had ever made, but the investigation did turn up what they wanted.

After the meeting the two wives of Azusa went to attempt another communication with Earth. Their first one went unanswered, as Washu was not in her lab at the time the message was sent. Hopefully this time things will go better. This time since Washu was actually doing an experiment in her lab she did hear the incoming message. When she answered it she was surprised to see them.

"Greetings lady's Funaho and Masaki." She bowed toward the monitor as if to them.

"Greetings Little Washu," they both said.

Funaho was first and to the point, "Washu, about ten standard hours ago a massive power flow was detected from every Jurai tree in the direction of Earth. What has happened there?"

Washu cackled her normal way, "well right to the point huh? Well all right, here is the short version. Ryoko and Ayeka had another of their arguments that caused Ryoko to try and strike herself down." Both queens gasped. "Tenchi then to save her became bonded to one of her gems and then in turn to her. Both were unconscious for several hours. While unconscious I noticed a strange thing happening, six Light hawk wings appeared over them. Three were his and the other three I have found out were from her."

"You mean she has power of the Light Hawk Wings!" Lady Masaki was, needless to say, rather surprised at that. Her sister though had known that she should have use of them as well.

"Yes, and today Katsuhito or Yosho as you know him is training them both in how to use their powers." Washu could not suppress a grin as her words had a different impact on both of them.

"Little Washu, when you say that they were bonded together and now training together does that mean he has made a choice?" Lady Funaho had picked up on what Washu had been saying but she wanted to hear it outright.

"Yes it does, he has before all of us proclaimed his love for my daughter and has asked for her to marry him!" She was almost bubbling over with joy. Lady Masaki however was sad because that meant that Ayeka would not be his bride. But the thought that a member of her family was going to be wed perked her up a little. The three women talked for quite some time before the transmission was finally ended. When it did they wished Washu and her daughter well and told her that they wanted to be informed when the wedding was to be held. Washu had not told them everything as she was still investigating what was going on.

"Tsunami said those gems were from her sister another goddess, but I have had those since before I can remember. And why did Sasami call me sister earlier? Surely they don't think..." Her train of thought tried to keep going but it seamed strange to consider herself a goddess and Tsunami's sister. She thought about being a goddess for a little while longer then she returned to her experiments as she called them, but this time it was just searching through her massive database. There had to be some other information about these gems.

Even though Emperor Azusa did not like Tenchi he was still not pleased to hear from his wives what had happened. With both him and Ryoko having access to the Light Hawk Wings it made them more powerful than him. And by marrying Ryoko that made her, the mortal enemy of Jurai, a part of the royal family! His one bit of comfort was that Tenchi wished to remain on Earth and had no desire for the throne. As his wives finished telling him about what had happened one of his aides came running in.

"Sir! Emperor! I have important news!"

"Very well, what is it?"

"From the Supreme Council, you and your wives are to remain here, the council is taking twenty battle cruisers and..."

"What!" He had not let the man finish as he, the emperor had been told like a commoner to stay behind!

"Yes sir, they want you and your wives to remain here while they investigate this. Also they have enlisted the help of the galaxy police." With his message delivered the man bowed and retreated fast before anyone could do harm to him.

Azusa was fuming as he sat on his throne. "Imagine, me of all people being told to stay behind!"

For their parts the two queens were quite livid as well. While Lady Masaki tried to calm her husband it was Lady Funaho that attempted to contact Washu again. However she found that all of their communications had been cut off. She knew what this meant, the council would investigate and many on the council no matter how good Ryoko tried to be would still prefer to see her at the end of a sword. She returned quickly and informed the others of the situation.

The day passed slowly as no word came to them as to what was going to happen on Earth, and without a way to warn their children it seamed hopeless. For Funaho she feared that with Ryoko having all of her gems back then she would not get a chance to see her son again. He had told her that it was those gems that kept his tree and in turn him alive.

On Earth Katsuhito had Tenchi and Ryoko training harder than they had ever done before. He had spent some time training her on how to properly sword fight. He knew that she was strong and very quick, but her swordplay was sloppy. He did not think it best to tell her that was how he was able to get her gems from her. With both himself and Tenchi training her she seamed to pick up on the techniques easily. Ayeka had watched them for a while and was mortified that Ryoko was being taught how to fight as if she were a member of the Jurai Royal Family. She was able to withhold her contempt though as she remembered that soon she and her would be family. The hardest thing for Ayeka though was to not call her a pirate or a demon. Tenchi had made it clear to everyone that she was just Ryoko now.

Ayeka returned to the house and spoke to Sasami who was now preparing dinner. Entering the house she saw Mihoshi watching TV, that alone was not unusual, but how she was watching did cause her to think. Mihoshi was watching her cartoons, but she seamed to pay them no attention, she did not move, nor laugh like she used to. In fact Mihoshi just sat there gazing at it, and even thought her eyes appeared to be looking at it, she was not paying any attention to it.

This gave her a feeling that something was not right, but she could not form it into words to ask her about it. Washu choose that moment to enter and pulling the princess into the kitchen she told them about her conversation with the queens. Both Sasami and Ayeka had known that after last night they were sure to call, but it did not comfort them as they thought it would. When dinner was ready Ayeka left to inform Tenchi and Ryoko, but she did not have to go far.

She watched as he held her on the dock. Ayeka looked at them and she knew that they loved each other, but inside it still hurt a little because she had no one to love. After letting them sit there for a while she moved closer and seeing a stick on the ground she stepped on it causing it to snap, figuring that it was better than just walking up to them or clearing her throat to get their attention. Regardless of her intentions it worked, both turned around to see her, so she told them that dinner was ready.

Dinner was definitely not quiet as Washu told them all about her conversation with the Queen's again; she was not sure which part she was happier about. Was it because her daughter was getting married or that she was able to tell the queens that Ryoko was about to become a part of the royal family? Either way she was happy. With all the commotion no one realized that Mihoshi was just sitting there staring at her food, as for her things have taken a strange twist. Her friend Ryoko, the one whom she had come to arrest was going to be getting married. But only yesterday she had tried to take her own life. She was happy yet sad at these events. She was also unsure if she was happy or not that someone else knew of her hurts and they were trying to help her cover them up. The one thought she had on that was "but how long would it last?"

While they ate Nobuyuki arrived and started eating too. He was happy for his son, but he still missed his wife, but the only thing he could think about today at work was Mihoshi for some reason. He knew that she liked Tenchi, and that she obviously had something that haunted her just like he did. But he could not think of what it could be.

Washu may have been putting on an act but no one knew it. She was truly happy for her daughter, but she still had many unanswered questions. For now she pushed them to the back of her mind and just did her best to not let anyone know what she was thinking about. Since everyone else had been so preoccupied lately it was not hard to fool everyone.

After dinner everyone went their separate ways again, and as usual now Tenchi and Ryoko left for his bedroom. Ayeka went to her room while Sasami and Ryo-Ohki cleaned up the kitchen, while Washu who was happier than ever returned to her lab. Mihoshi instead of going to her room instead went to the onsen to soak for a while. Yosho had shown up for a few moments to get a bite to eat before returning to his shrine again. With his time drawing closer to an end he wanted to make sure he was ready to cross over and be with his wife again.


	9. Late Night Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters and is a continuation from Bad Monday.  
  
(Authors Note: Just making some spelling changes)  
  
Tenchi Muyo; no need for a Tuesday - Late night meetings  
  
Tenchi's father had gone to his room then left there after becoming restless. When he discovered that Mihoshi was not in her room he left a note asking her to come to his room with some coffee. He had to talk to her; it seamed to be the one thing that he could settle his mind on. Since this morning he had seen a side of her that was not what she made herself out to be. When she returned she saw the note and thought about what should she do. Finally she mustered up the courage and went to go make some coffee as this was going to be an interesting night.  
  
Until he heard the knock on his door Nobuyuki was not sure she saw the message or wanted to talk to him, but when it came he found himself worried about answering it. When he did he smiled at the blonde who was holding a tray with some coffee and two cups. He welcomed her in and began to think of how to tell her what was on his mind. They sat at a little table in his room drinking and looking back and forth at each other, neither sure what to say. Finally he broke the silence, "Mihoshi, why do you want others to think you are, um, not like this?" He did not want to call her a bubble-head to her face and he did not wan to call her a ditz either, so he just thought up of another way to say it.  
  
She did her bets empty-headed look and said, "what do you mean?" The look she got from him told her that he was not buying it. She had never seen a look like this on him before, or even on Tenchi and it unsettled her. She finally dropped her act and her head. "It's because I am afraid." She was looking down, as members of the Galaxy Police were not supposed to be afraid.  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
She did not feel any condemnation in his voice only concern. "To much really. I used to be a first rate detective, even Kagato commented on it, but... Since loosing," her voice cracked, "since my best friend and partner died because of me I have been unable to face things." She began to cry at hearing Kiyone scream in terror as she fell down into that ultra energy. "I have been unable to cope with losing her. For so long I have had my grandfather pushing me along, but it just. It just doesn't seam right." She cried and told him of all of her mistakes during missions that has made some at the headquarters wish they never knew her. Even though she succeeded in every mission it was because of someone else's bad luck or a very good stroke of luck for her.  
  
Nobuyuki came to understand that she has experienced a lot of hurt and pain, which has caused her to try and escape it through acting like a ditz. As long as she appeared to be that way nothing was demanded of her and neither was anything expected of her, so when she did do something good it surprised everyone. Just like himself, he escaped his pain by his pictures and his perverted comments. Even though every comment he made during the day made him sleep less at night. Because of this he had spent as much time as possible at work hoping to avoid them all.  
  
The two talked for several hours, even laughed at things in the past, it seamed to Tsunami that she may have overdone it, but they seam to be getting past their past hurts and pain. The rest of the house had already gone to sleep, but Nobuyuki and Mihoshi continued to talk. At least until her wrist communicator started beeping. When she checked the display her smile faded, it was headquarters and they wanted her to make an emergency report.  
  
She thought about the timing of it and something was not right about it, at least in her stomach. Taking him by the hand she walked to the door that led to Washu's lab. Taking a quick breath of air she opened the door and proceeded into the lab followed by him. They walked through the lab for a few moments before she saw the scientist sitting typing away on her holo-laptop. "Miss Washu?"  
  
At the sound of her voice Washu jumped up screaming as if a snake had just bitten her. When she turned around and saw them in her lab she at first wanted to kill them both. Through gritted teeth she asked them, "what in the hell are you doing in here? And how did you get in?"  
  
Mihoshi's act was gone and she just looked at her calmly. "I just walked in, as for what we are doing I have come to ask for your help in something."  
  
Washu in her anger almost missed that Mihoshi had changed, almost. "What do you need my help with?"  
  
"I have just been contacted by HQ and they want me to make an emergency report, but something is not right, can I make the report from here instead?"  
  
"Tea, we can do that, but why here?" Washu was intrigued as Mihoshi for once seamed to be holding a decent conversation and her eyes showed an alertness that they had not shown in a long time.  
  
"I need you to create a replica of the cockpit of my ship so that when I give my report they will not notice anything unusual. And this way you will be able to hear the report as well." She was still not sure if they would buy it, but she did not want to leave to take the chance. Washu took a few moments to set up the bridge from Mihoshi's memory, and strangely enough it was extremely accurate. The little scientist found it hard to believe that this airhead could remember that much, but then again she was not acting like an airhead right now. When everything was ready Washu gave her the ok and she began the communication.  
  
"This is First Class Detective Mihoshi reporting sir!" She spoke again with that familiar emptiness that everyone knows her by.  
  
"Yes detective Mihoshi, you are commanded to return to the edges of the Sol system and await for the Jurai ships."  
  
"Oh, their sending ships, is there going to be a party, cause if there is I can get the balloons!" Mihoshi was still acting her normal childish self, but she wanted more answers. She was about to start prattling off about how much fun a party would be when he interrupted her again.  
  
"NO! Mihoshi! Listen just escort the battle ships to earth ok?" He was growing agitated and Mihoshi could tell he was buying every line she gave him.  
  
"Battle ships? You don't send battle ships for a party? Oh how silly of me they must have only had those left."  
  
"Damnit Mihoshi! We have been ordered by the Supreme Counsel to provide an escort of the Jurai Battle ships to earth and that is what we are going to do! There is no party!"  
  
"No party?' Mihoshi began to cry at this and her commander was getting frustrated.  
  
Growling he told her, "I am sending the information to you now, be there or you are out! No matter who your grandfather is!" He cut the signal before he began swearing madly at her. As soon as the transmission was cut so was her act too.  
  
"Washu, do you have that information?" After she spoke the image of her craft disappeared and she was back in Washu's Lab.  
  
In stunned amazement Washu approached her, "Damn, I knew you were a genius! Ever since you found Clay's ship I knew that you were holding back on us. The blonde smiled at the complement. "But tell me why the act? Why have you put up with all of us calling you things and how did you know about this?"  
  
"Well, for a while the act was real, too real. But since the other day my perfect world has crumbled around me so I cannot run from things like I have been. As for the genius it runs in the family..." Just as soon as she said those words she placed a hand over her mouth and said a mental oops.  
  
"What do you mean runs in the family? And who is your family anyway?"  
  
Bowing her head Mihoshi told her, "well I can tell you my parents are pretty normal, but my grandfather is several thousand years old and he has not told me much about his father or much about his red haired mother."  
  
Washu took a step back when she mentioned a red haired mother. "You can't tell me that you are..." She grabbed Mihoshi's arm and pulled it over to her table. Taking a quick blood sample she began to examine it and then sat back on her floating pillow. "I'll be dammed."  
  
Nobuyuki was out of the loop for a while but he was glad to be here to hear this interesting development. Washu turned around to them, "she, she has my DNA. She's a, a..."  
  
"Surprised great-grandma?" Mihoshi was nit sure if she should say it like that but with this turn in events it could not get much worse, or so she hoped. Washu threw her arms around the blonde and cried.  
  
"My son, he lives. He's, he's your grandfather and the Marshall of the Galaxy Police?" Mihoshi told her yes and the two cried as they hugged each other for a few moments.  
  
It was Nobuyuki that broke the moment, "Um, Mihoshi, what was that about battle ships?"  
  
The two pulled away from each other and dried their eyes. Washu had intercepted the message as Mihoshi read it. "It seams that there are twenty Jurai Battle ships headed to the Earth. Their mission is top secret but you can bet it is not good."  
  
"What! What do we do then?" He was near panicked at the thought of battle ships headed their way.  
  
In her cocky way Washu laughed and told them, "I say we fight them and push them back to Jurai!"  
  
"But Little Washu, that may not be the best idea. May I use a laptop so I can do some checking on why this is happening and what our options are? Besides I don't think I can lift off my engines are not working right."  
  
"What do you mean! I fixed those.... Oh, Ok. Yea, we had better start work on them." Washu had caught on to what she was saying, and decided to play along. Besides if Mihoshi can play a ditz for that long them so could she. Mihoshi took several data pads from her ship and a holo-laptop from Washu and went to the living room. There she asked Nobuyuki to go to sleep and she would tell him what was happening in the morning. He did not like being told to go away, but seeing her determination and seeing first hand how she played her commander he knew that it would be ok.  
  
After they had left Washu sat in her lab just watching her screen saver. Her thoughts revolved around her past and her children. The son that she had so very long ago was still alive, and in charge of the Galaxy Police. Not only that but he has a family and even Mihoshi for a granddaughter. She thought about all those times that the ditz had walked in her lab, no one should have been able to do that, but since Mihoshi had her genetic structure then she could get past the DNA scanners easily. But that did not explain why she had acted like she had for so long and why stop it now?  
  
Over the past Two days she had seen a lot happen. Ayeka and Ryoko fought again as usual, but this time Ryoko ended it by taking her life. Tenchi had rescued her daughter and brought her back to the living in a huge light show where she learned that Ryoko had her own Light Hawk Wings. Then she was told that the gems that Ryoko had contained the powers of a goddess that was Tsunami's sister. And Sasami had called her 'sister', but why? She tried to remember back past the Science Academy, but unfortunately she remembered nothing and she did not know how she came into possession of those gems, unless.  
  
"Unless I am that goddess?" She snickered at those words; she may be the smartest, cutest scientific genius in the universe, but a goddess? "No, that's impossible." She shook her head in disbelief. Tsunami had been listening and she too shook her head, not in disbelief but at her sister's words. Tsunami wanted to tell her the truth, and she had not meant to tell Sasami that they were sisters, but with her connection to Sasami she was having more feelings. Even if she could tell Washu the truth without her other sister helping Washu would not regain her full memory.  
  
For her part the goddess Tokimi had been watching the past two days with much interest. She had warned her servant D3 to not fight against Tenchi, but she still had a plan. She looked through time concerning his past and future. When she looked to the future many possibilities existed. The future of this boy was still not set so she had to be careful not to destroy him or her plans.  
  
Even though the Jurai Counsel had decided to investigate they knew that if there were a force that could drain away the Jurai power then they would need help. This is why the Galaxy Police were called in. In case the Jurai fleet was attacked or neutralized then the GP would step in and restore order, at least order according to the counsel. The Grand Marshall of the Galaxy Police however knew what that meant. He hated with a passion being forced into things that he knew were not their responsibility, but seeing how Jurai was the strongest power in space when they asked for help it was not a question but an order.  
  
Although it took just a few hours to assemble to escort fleet it was not fast enough to suit those in the High Counsel. But considering their state of mind he did not think they would have been happy if he had every ship in the GPO here yesterday. When all the ships had congregated together there were twenty Jurai battle ships and two GP escort ships per battle ship. These ships were the best, and the strongest ships that Jurai had and with their combined firepower it would have been easy for them to wipe a system off the star maps without a trace.  
  
The fleet was still thirteen hours away from their goal, but nerves and tensions were on end. There were some galactic news crews that tried to get some information but they were kept from reporting on what was going on. Mainly because all of the Jurai counsel were afraid that if news got out that something was draining their power then some of the lesser systems might try to revolt.  
  
Regardless of anyone's motivations or fears those at the Masaki house on Earth slumbered with the exception of Mihoshi and Washu. Mihoshi was feverishly worked on a way to stop the fighting without bloodshed and to find a way that allowed them all to stay on the earth. As for Washu she was trying to piece together her life and her family that has been scattered just as her memories have. None could have foreseen the importance of this week, but for all those involved there was never a way to return to normality after this week.  
  



	10. Mihoshi has an Idea?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters

Tenchi Muyo: Wednesday, Mihoshi has an Idea?

Sasami woke up after another bad dream, but seeing that it was morning she instead of waking anyone else up decided to go downstairs and fix breakfast. Tsunami as usual had hidden the details of her dream again, but she still felt the dread and knew that something awful was about to happen. However when she reached the living room she was not prepared for what she saw.

Sitting on the couch typing away on a laptop was Mihoshi with mounds of data pads about her. On her face was a determination that Sasami had never seen before. "Mihoshi?" She knew that she had to say something, but what she did not know just yet.

The blonde replied but she continued working, completely unshaken from her thoughts, "Yes Sasami?"

"Um, what are you doing? What's all of this?" She really wanted to ask her what had happened to her specifically, but she did not know how to phrase that one without it sounding very bad.

"This is all for something that I'm preparing to use later on, but I'll explain it all later, ok? Oh is it time for breakfast yet?" She still kept her attention focused on her work and did not have a hint of her usual self in her voice. It unnerved the little princess, but she politely told her that it wasn't time, but she would start on it.

Next to awaken from her slumber was Ayeka who first went to the onsen to freshen up before proceeding downstairs. Tenchi and Ryoko woke up again in each other's arms again, and were finding that it was definitely a good way to start any day. The two lovers exited his room in time to meet up with Ayeka in the hall as she returned from the onsen. All three of them said their good mornings and proceeded downstairs.

Just like Sasami had done all of them had stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Mihoshi. Seeing her like this was something that they were just not in the habit of seeing and so it caused them to stop and stare for a while. She happened to look up and see them so she said her good mornings to each of them. Then turning her head towards the Kitchen, "Sasami, is breakfast ready we have a very busy day ahead of us?"

"Not yet, but what's up anyway?"

"Well, come in here if you can," she stood up and cleared off a pile of her data pads, "would you please sit here?" She motioned for Tenchi to sit beside her with Ayeka and Ryoko close as well. At first Ryoko was not happy with not being able to sit right beside Tenchi, but with several mental reassuring thoughts and words from him she finally agreed. Once Sasami finally joined them she told them what happened and handed each one a data pad.

"Last night I got a call from my headquarters and was recalled to space, but the assignment was to escort twenty battle ships from Jurai to the Earth." Everyone started asking her questions like why, how, what's the meaning of this, but she waved them off and continued. "It seams that the Jurai Supreme Counsel has taken it upon themselves to investigate what caused their power drain the other day." She looked over at Tenchi and Ryoko and continued, "but the last time they investigated anything it meant that they forced the planet back into submission and a number of the inhabitants were tortured until they had the information that they wanted." Ayeka looked down in shame, as she knew that her people had done some less than agreeable things.

"As I said there are twenty, but they have enlisted the help of the GP so there is two escorts per battle ship. As I see it there are three things we can do from here." Everyone was waiting for her to finish almost expecting her to return at any moment to her normal self. "We can give ourselves up, but that means that Yosho, Ayeka, Sasami and even Tenchi will return to Jurai guarded closely while I will have to return to the GP. Ryoko will most likely be jailed or executed for her crimes of the past."

"Like hell I will! And no one is taking Tenchi from me! This is..." Ryoko was almost ballistic, but Tenchi cut her off.

"How can she be arrested when her files were deleted?" Tenchi was confused; Ayeka had told them before that the galaxy wanted file for Ryoko had been deleted a long time ago.

"Well, many in the counsel do not like Miss Ryoko and it is the counsel that set the standards for when files are deleted and they can extend that time which they already have. At this moment her files have been restored and are set to be deleted again in another five hundred years."

Rage was all that Ryoko could feel; it sickened her that now, now that her life was finally coming together that it was about to be taken from her. Ayeka herself was not at all pleased with this turn of events, if this happened then, well she did not want to think about that.

"Mihoshi, um how do you know all of this?" Tenchi was trying his best to control his anger, but it was starting to show on his face.

"Silly, I have told you before that my grandfather is the GP Grand Marshall, I just used his passwords to gain top secret access to it." She let out a small giggle then returned to her serious look. As I said there are three choices, one is to give up. The second is to fight back."

"Yea! That's more like it! Let's destroy 'em..." she was again cut off by Tenchi, but he did it mentally as to not confront her openly about it.

"Ryoko, we are not killers, I don't want hundreds of lives lost over this. But understand this, if they try to separate us there will be no remorse felt for what happens. Please there has to be another way." She nodded her head at him as he addressed them all. "I am not willing to just lay down and let them take us all away, and I am not prepared to spill blood over this unless forced to. There has to be another way." The other girls looked at him and everyone agreed. "Mihoshi, what is the third option?"

"Glad you asked Tenchi," as she spoke her old voice made a small comeback then was gone again. "Since this Planet is under the authority of Jurai not much else can be done but revolt, unless it is proven that this planet is not legally under Jurai protection or jurisdiction. According to the Jurai Supreme Counsel's statutes for governing systems section 2315.2 section 'c'." She cleared her throat and red from a data pad. "Any system may come under the protection of the Jurai Supreme Counsel and or the Jurai Royal family if the populous of the system elects to do so in a majority vote or if the Guardian of said system elects to do so."

They looked at her as if not getting the meaning, "Ok here it is simply, they have say over this system if the majority of the people accept it, or if a guardian of the system allows it." The others still looked at her and Tenchi was the one to speak up.

"But, no one but us knows of Jurai on this planet and there is no guardian that I know of around here." He paused if searching for the words and Ayeka caught on to it.

"This planet is not under their protection legally!" She almost shouted it, as she was happy to have caught on.

"That's right! But since there has been inhabitants on Jurai here for the past 700 years they may claim that because of that they have a right to this, so a guardian needs to be appointed." Mihoshi was happy that the others seamed to be catching on.

In her normal smart-ass attitude Ryoko asked, "ok, so how do we setup this guardian?"

"Oh that one is easy, in the Galaxy Police Handbook concerning systems controlled by a guardian there just has to be one that protects the inhabitants of said world, but cannot be well known as to show favoritism to a specific area. This Guardian must show that he is duly capable of protecting this world." When she stopped all eyes were on Tenchi.


	11. Tenchi the Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters

Tenchi Muyo: Wednesday, Tenchi the Guardian

He looked do at the floor as if gathering his thoughts and one was clear, become this guardian to save the life of his beloved and his friends. "I will be that guardian" He held his sword then felt a strange sensation from it. Looking at his sword as if mesmerized by it he suddenly became aware of some of its powers with the loss of his doubts. Standing he spoke "I, Tenchi Masaki, guardian of this system and protector the inhabitants decree that no one not aligned with me may approach this system without my approval." When he had finished speaking the Sword was glowing brightly. A sudden bolt of blue light enveloped him and shot upward through the house. Those inside could not see it but the blue bolt shot up into the air and into space. When it reached the outer edges of the ninth planet the beam radiated out in all directions surrounding the planets in a shimmering bluish shield. 

Ayeka felt an immense power drain and she was sure those on their way as well as her father felt it too. Those in the room looked at him in awe but it was Ryoko that broke the silence, "Tenchi, what the hell was that?"

He looked at her smiling, "Just a little surprise for our friends on the way." Letting out a chuckle he looked at the sword again and could feel that he was finally learning about its power. Washu bursting into the room though interrupted his thoughts.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I told them about what happened last night and Tenchi proclaimed himself the protector of this system and then there was a blue light..." Even Mihoshi was not sure what had just happened, that was not a part of her plans.

"I have erected a shield around this system preventing them from entering without my approval. But I think it is best if we go and welcome our guests when they arrive." Tenchi spoke with an authority and boldness that none there thought him capable of. Ryoko was amazed at his boldness and she allowed herself to relax, maybe she did not need to protect him so much after all.

"You did what!" Washu was needless to say impressed. Mihoshi broke in and explained more of her findings that might just allow them all to stay on Earth now that he was the guardian. Everyone was starting to get used to the idea of this when Tenchi stood up again.

"I feel something approaching the shield. Washu assemble the fleet. Mihoshi you need to stay here to get all that paperwork ready to submit." He was about to continue when Washu stopped him.

"Um, Tenchi, what fleet?" Ryoko and Ayeka were also not aware of a fleet either.

He gave them a wink, "follow me." He took them outside to the lake. "Washu there are a number of gems in this lake that are cabbits like Ryo-Ohki, if they can transform into ships like she can then we have a fleet to match Jurai." At the mention of her name Ryo-Ohki made her appearance. "Sasami, there is something very important that I need you to do." She looked up at him, as he continued. "When we were attacked Kagato's ship I saw you on the ship with Tsunami, do you think she will help us?"

"No, she says she cannot turn on the people that she has created." Her heart was saddened that Tsunami could not help as was everyone else, but Tenchi.

"Ok, then will you pray to the goddess that her ship stand between our forces and be a barrier for us?"

"That she can but the barrier goes both ways, you can't hurt them and they can't hurt you."

"Fair enough, but will the counsel know this too?"

"I don't think so, nothing like that has ever been done before, or even asked of her." Sasami's eye's started to brighten as she began to understand what he wanted.

"Good." He was smiling broadly as he had a plan. "Ayeka you stay here with Washu and try to reach your parents, do not tell them of what is going on just find out if they are behind this. And Washu keep an eye on us up there ok?"

They both replied that they understood, but that left Ryoko beside him. "And where should I be during all of this? I hope you don't think that you can just leave me behind?"

"Not at all my love, you will be right beside me, I can't pilot Ryo-Ohki." He smiled at her and then gave her a kiss. After breaking the kiss he held up his sword and called for all of the cabbits to appear. Soon the area was covered in floating gems, and with them so close he could not count them all.

"Washu says that she has put them under your command now and will follow your orders." He thought about asking her how she knew that, but remembering their link he decided against it. Ryoko then tossed Ryo-Ohki into the air as the cabbit transformed into a ship as well. Ryoko teleported herself and him aboard when the change was complete. As Ryo-Ohki flew into space the other cabbits followed and transformed into space ships as well. With his fleet assembled he headed for his visitors as fast as they could go.

When Tenchi had erected the field the fleet was not far away when they felt that power surge, almost as strong as the first one. Many of then screamed in rage as they soon discovered that their powers were being used against them. On Jurai the Emperor and his wives felt the power as well and this time they knew it came from Tenchi. He may have cursed out loud but inwardly he smiled as he realized that this boy might just be the one he was looking for to be his successor.

It did not take long for the two fleets to converge on the outer edges of the system, separated by the field that Tenchi had created. Along the way he had Ryoko open a COM link with Washu and Mihoshi and she would relay information to them as he talked to the other fleet. He would talk to her via their telepathic link as to not let them in on what was truly going on. Mihoshi continued to look up information and using her backdoor into the GP headquarters she easily gained access to a wealth of information that was normally off limits.

As they approached the barrier he sent a signal to the other fleet. "This is Tenchi Masaki, Guardian of Earth and this system. What is the nature of your visit?"

Those on the Jurai ships were outraged at this whelp for proclaiming his superiority over them. "This is the Mitori of the Jurai Supreme Counsel, how dare you ask questions of us. We are en route to Earth so move aside."

Tenchi smiled and Ryoko could tell he was starting to enjoy this. "Again I say, this is Tenchi Masaki, Guardian of Earth. What is the nature of your visit?"

"How dare you mock us! Move out of our way! You and your little ships are disrupting the Supreme Counsel of Jurai from..." he was not able to finish as Tenchi had cut him off.

"Approaching vessels this area is not nor has it ever been part of Jurai controlled space. If you do not stand down and move away I will be forced to remove you myself."

Ryoko looked at him and through their link asked him, "um, Tenchi how are we gonna to do that?" He just smiled at her with one of those you'll see expressions. "Tenchi! They're powering up their weapons!" She still used her mental link but worry was forming on her face.

Tenchi held out the Master Key before him, "I command you to power down and back off." The key glowed brightly at his commands, and with a sigh from Ryoko he knew that it was being done. 

On the battle ships though chaos was erupting everywhere. "Sir! Sir, all of our ships have powered down their weapons and have begun backing away!" Several of the deck officers were tossed about as the ships back up away from Tenchi. Those in the counsel were to say the least irritated. "Order the Galaxy Police to open fire on them!"

As the Jurai ships backed away the police escorts began to fire on the cabbits, but not a single shot hit or did any damage. Those in the Counsel were amazed to see the ship Tsunami between the two fleets with her Light Hawk Wings Opened protecting the little ships.

"Galaxy Police, This is Tenchi Masaki Guardian of Earth and this system, stand down your weapons. I have no quarrel with you, as you are being used against your will by the Jurai Counsel." He paused as the ships stopped firing, they did not stand down but they stopped shooting for now. He guessed it was from the sight of the Tsunami ship between them. "I am the guardian of this system per your own handbook. I have followed the rules and guidelines set forth by the Galaxy Police and in one moment I will have all of your paperwork sent to you." When he finished he had Ryoko send word to Mihoshi to send them any forms filled out about guardianship.

Mihoshi had already had those things ready so they were sent without delay. Soon the Galaxy Police found themselves in a horrible predicament. They were now caught between their own rules and the Jurai counsel. After several tense moments of the Jurai Counsel screaming at the GP to open fire again the GP ships backed off. The Grand Marshall appeared on the COM links of all ships. "This is the Grand Marshall of the Galaxy Police. I am moving the GP ships away from the Jurai fleet as this is no longer a GP issue. We were created to keep the peace, not start a war. We recognize Tenchi Masaki as the guardian of this system as since there have never been any elections in this system to bring them under the protection of Jurai and the Guardian does not wish for their protection then we cannot force the Guardian under submission. If we were to press this issue further then we would be going against our own charter. If we become an entity that changes it own rules whenever we feel like it then we become a dictatorship and not a Police force."

With his words said the GP ships moved away from the Jurai Ships creating three distinct powers in space. While the counsel fumed and bickered back and forth about this Tenchi and Ryoko smiled happily. 


	12. The Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters

Tenchi Muyo: Wednesday, The Ultimatum

"Jurai Ships, this is Tenchi Masaki, Guardian here. You are to return to Jurai space at once."

They responded angrily "we will do no such thing! All gunners fire when ready! We will remove this boy from our sight." The counsel was not used to being ordered around and they still pressed the issue. However they still could not fight, "Sir! Our weapons and shields are still off line. They are blocking us from using them somehow." The deck officers were becoming worried about their predicament, those in the counsel would not back away, but they could not fight or protect themselves.

Tenchi tried to reason with them, but they obviously would not listen. "Your continued presence is considered an act of hostility. If you do not move away you will be moved back." He called over his shoulder; "On my signal all ships open fire on the Jurai battle ships."

Mihoshi, Ayeka, Washu and Ryoko were all surprised at this, as no one thought that he would open fire on Jurai! Ryoko tried to ask him what he was doing through their link, but when he turned to her she saw a huge grin. Luckily for them they had been broadcasting audio only. He counted out loud, "One."

The counsel did not have a lot of time to discuss it, without a way to protect themselves they would be destroyed for sure and with Tsunami on his side all hope seamed lost. "Two." Finally the order was given and all but one ship turned to go. No one on board had known that he had been bluffing as Tsunami had created a wall so that neither side could fire on or destroy the other.

Washu, Ayeka, and Mihoshi were celebrating on earth while Tenchi and Ryoko celebrated in their own way aboard the Ryo-Ohki. It did not take long for most of the ships to leave except for Tenchi's fleet and the capital ships for Jurai and the GP. Tenchi sent a new communication to the remaining ships. "I would like a delegation to accompany us to the Earth to discuss the future. I would like for the Emperor of Jurai and his wives Ladies Misaki and Funaho along with the Galaxy Police Grand Marshal and an aid to accompany him, also two from the Jurai Counsel would be welcomed as well. These talks will hopefully keep anything like this from happening in the future."

Those in the counsel could not decline, as they still wanted to see how he was doing this so they sent for the Emperor and his wives. The Emperor had already talked to Ayeka using a device that Washu had to go around their communication block. They had told her that they were ordered to stay behind and were as surprised as she was. For her part Ayeka did not discuss anything else and did not even tell them that Tenchi had chosen Ryoko. The Grand Marshall was thrilled to be a part of this history-making event and was ready to go the moment Tenchi ended his message.

The cabbits were starting to get hungry so after he thanked Sasami and Tsunami for their help he sent most of the cabbits home where Sasami would have carrots waiting for them. He only allowed half of them to go the others had really wanted to leave as well but he promised them some carrots too. As for Ryo-Ohki he promised that she could have the biggest carrot that she could find. Ryoko laughed at all of this, "You know you'll have to make a bigger carrot patch to feed all of 'em."

Allowing himself a moment to laugh as well he told her as he held her close, "well if I can have a space fleet that is content to be paid in carrots I think that is one sacrifice that we can make."

"What do you mean we?"

Between kisses he told her that she had been enlisted to help in the fields. The two laughed and continued to enjoy this victory for now. But the next problem was getting her record erased again and setting it up so that all of their friends can stay on Earth. It would be tricky, but they believed that they could pull it off. Tenchi quickly asked the others to stay in the house until he called for them once they got back to earth. After he finished he and Ryoko had a chance for some time together until the Emperor's ships arrived. The Emperor was not as worried about being stealthy or slow about arriving like the counsel so it only took about half the time for them to arrive.

"Attention Guardian of Earth the Emperor has arrived as requested, please allow us to enter into this system." Tenchi heard the request and considered it for a moment, they sounded genuine, but he unfortunately knew too well that the Counsel was turning out to be a devious group.

"Thank you for your prompt arrival, but I cannot allow a ship that large into this system. The inhabitants may become fearful of such a thing. Therefore I would ask that the delegates be moved onto a smaller ship that will be easier to hide from the Earth Inhabitants." Ryoko knew he was stretching the truth as did the Emperor, but concerning what had recently took place both understood why.

Despite protests from the Counsel Azusa and his wives along with the GP Grand Marshall and his aid boarded a smaller ship. Two from the counsel finally joined them with a small crew to pilot it. Tenchi confirmed that his request had been followed to the letter then allowed only that ship to pass through. With Ryoko in the lead they brought the small Jurai ship back to Earth. Once they were close enough the other cabbits landed quickly and went to get some carrots. Ryo-Ohki Teleported Tenchi and Ryoko onto the dock and she stood beside them at their feet. Soon those that Tenchi had summoned joined them on the dock.

Bowing deeply Tenchi greeted them. "Welcome Emperor Azusa Jurai to Earth, and Ladies Funaho and Misaki I bid you welcome as well." The Emperor smiled at being greeted in this way; it was much better than their first meeting. Doing the best salute he could at those from the Galaxy Police he welcomed them as well and finally he greeted those from the Jurai Counsel. Ryoko had been standing behind him and she was able to see the fear appear on the faces of those from the counsel, but no one else seamed to fear her.

"Allow me to welcome you to the Masaki residence in hopes that this day will sooth fears and bring relations back into a right standing." Tenchi had hated being so formal but for what was happening he could see no way out of it.

"Thank you Tenchi for having us here," the Emperor began and gave him a slight nod of approval. "I do trust that we may all come back to a right standing as you put it." Azusa had hoped that Tenchi would develop more of a spine, since first seeing him and how he seamed to be a weakling it sickened him that his daughters would stay here, but seeing him like this was beginning to change his mind.

"Prince Tenchi, tell us what those power drains were." The statement from the counsel head had been expected and both Tenchi and Azusa frowned at their attempt to force things along.

"That my good sirs will be answered shortly, but I believe it will be easier to understand after a few introductions are made." All three from the Royal Family were please at his politeness and ability to keep control. "First let me introduce to you my love and my Finance, Ryoko Hakubi." At his words all of them took a step back. Azusa, Funaho and Masaki from shock that he had chosen her while the others had almost been in fear that Ryoko the Space Pirate was here and now was engaged to the Royal family! Ryoko for her part paid them no mind and she did a little bow before them as she still had her battle suit on. As she bowed no one but Tenchi noticed her blush as he openly declared his love for her.

"And now let me introduce her spaceship, Ryo-Ohki." The little cabbit meowed and tried a bow. The Queen's thought it was really cute, but Tenchi did not stop there. Also, I would like to introduce Ryoko's mother and creator of Ryo-Ohki, Washu Hakubi. She is the cutest scientific genius in the universe." There was grumbling among the Counsel delegates about Washu as she was mentioned in Mihoshi's report quite some time ago. Washu stepped out of her lab onto the dock through a portal that she had created so that she would not have to do a lot of walking to meet them. Upon seeing them she did a little bow.

They were about to speak again when Tenchi silenced them. "I would also like to introduce to you the one that has taught me more about Jurai and nobility than I thought possible." Ayeka walked towards them through the portal. "This is the First Princess of Jurai, Princess Ayeka Jurai and a very close friend of mine." Ayeka had come to terms that Tenchi saw her as family or a close friend, but her mother almost started to cry about her daughter not getting married.

Sasami appeared next as Tenchi introduced her, "the Second Princess of Jurai and High Priestess of Tsunami, Princess Sasami Jurai. She is Ayeka's Sister, and when fully assimilated will be the same as Tsunami. Lady Misaki's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she heard those words and those with her were extremely shocked and found it hard to believe. Tenchi could see that this was going to take some time to explain to everyone.

"Representing the Galaxy Police in all matters of legal importance, not to mention the great grand daughter of Washu and grand daughter of the Grand Marshall is my friend Detective First Class Mihoshi Kuramitsu." Mihoshi strolled out and stood by her friends giving the delegates a sharp salute. Her grandfather returned it and smiled as he noticed that she was no longer running or hiding from her past and her eyes have now lost that empty expression. He was however taken aback at the mention that she and he were related to Washu.

"I imagine you have some questions so the official talks will begin in one half an hour inside the house. Until then feel free to ask questions of Ayeka, Sasami or Mihoshi as they will be glad to answer them. As for Ryoko and myself we will answer questions in the official meeting only." With that said he bowed to those assembled as did Ryoko, then he turned around and escorted Ryoko back inside the house. He didn't know if Washu had wanted to answer any questions, so he had left it open for her to stay or leave. Immediately after Tenchi turned to leave Lady Misaki went to her children and hugged them, while Lady Funaho just greeted them and departed to the shrine. She had to talk to Yosho first about what was taking place here.


	13. The Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters

Tenchi Muyo: Wednesday, The Questions

The Marshal greeted Mihoshi, and they hugged and talked about a few things, mainly how she was doing and how did she find out about Washu. The two delegates from the Jurai counsel were incensed at the fact that they had been brought here, lied to then blown off like this. They listened in on the conversation that Sasami was having with her parents though, as they wanted to know what he meant by 'assimilated with Tsunami' but their parents had many other questions like how she had been doing and did he really choose Ryoko?

Sasami told them like she had her sister so long ago, "when Ryoko attacked the palace on Jurai while controlled by Kagato the place the tree's were kept shook violently and I fell off the catwalk. I landed on a rock close to Tsunami's tree and was bleeding badly. If not for Tsunami I would have died too, but she rescued me by assimilating with me so that she is a part of me now. I thought for many years that the real Sasami had died that day, but Ayeka tells me after talking to Tsunami that I did not die." Ayeka nodded her head in agreement.

"And," her older sister continued, "Tsunami told us that in the future when fully assimilated Sasami and Tsunami will be the same. Tenchi has told us that when he fought Kagato that Sasami was controlling the Space Ship Tsunami too."

"What!" Those from the counsel had heard enough. "You mean to tell me that this girl will be one with Tsunami! And that she controls the ship Tsunami as well!" The two princesses looked at each other then told them that they were correct. "And how could you be related to the Marshall and to Mihoshi when you are such a child?" The last comment was directed at Washu who had just been standing around listening.

Their last comment made her a bit angry, but she held it in. It was Washu's turn to step in with her cocky smile. Moving forward towards them she returned to her adult form. "While at the Royal Science academy I met a man and fell in love with him, we were wed and had a child. Before the child was a year old he was taken from me, as was my husband. I had never seen them again, at least not my husband. I have done a DNA scan on Mihoshi and have found that she does have my genetic structure and after she found some detailed records of her grandfather were able to conclude that he was in fact my child." As she spoke her son looked at her intently.

"M...mom?" Washu nodded as they embraced each other. He seamed to not question it as the things he was being told seamed to confirm his suspicions of his origins as he had lived for many more years than a normal male should have. After a teary reunion Washu stepped back and tried to regain her thoughts.

"Oh yes, about the gems. When I created Ryoko I was hoping to have a daughter that would stay with me for longer, but Kagato had tricked me and took her away from me before she could even get to know me. He found a way to control her using the Soujya, then sending her on raids he forced her to do many things that she did not want to do. Tsunami has told us that those gems store the powers of her sister, another goddess, so since those gems had the same power as the Jurai tree ships that allowed her to get past the defenses. And it was those same gems that has kept Yosho's space tree Funaho alive for all this time as well as himself."

Those listening thought for a moment and knew it had to be true as no other raid against Jurai had been even remotely close to causing as much damage as she had. And if in fact those gems had the same power then that also explains why their defenses seamed to be useless. But the one thing that nagged at the back of their minds is if she had that much power then why did she stay with Kagato?

Washu watched as they began to consider what she had said and in her mind she knew that they would want to know why she had stayed with Kagato for so long. She wanted to explain more but Ryoko told her through their link that she wanted to be the one to explain that later. As for where Ryoko was, she and Tenchi had returned to their room to rest for a while and hold each other as they awaited the start of the talks with the Counsel, the Emperor and the Galaxy Police.

Lady Funaho had known about Ryoko's gems having the same power as the Jurai Royal tree's, so much of what was said had not been news to her. Nor to those in the Counsel if they had listened to her and others more often. Instead she had to find Yosho, her son and talk to him. The things that Tenchi had said troubled her, but she knew that he would not lie to her, but still she needed confirmation. He has sitting on the steps to his office, obviously waiting for her to arrive. When he saw her enter the clearing he stood to greet her. She approached him and noticed immediately that he was not in his disguise. "Hello Yosho."

He bowed to her, "hello mother. I believe you are hear to talk about Tenchi."

"Yes." She approached him, still wondering if all that was true, if it was it explained a lot. "Tell me, what has happened here? When we left last time he was still a scared young man."

He laughed and agreed with her, "well mother, last time you were here the only problem he had was the girls. Now he has decided and he has taken steps to protect them just as he said he would."

"So, he has chosen. What about that power drain then? Is he the one calling on the power of Jurai?"

"That he has expressed an interest in explaining. How's father taking all of this?"

She may have been a little disappointed that he would not speak, but she understood why. When he asked about his father she smiled at him. "He thinks he has found who his heir will be."

Yosho checked the time then looked at his mother, "It is time, Tenchi will want to get his meeting started soon. The two walked back down the steps to the house, and he was right as usual. Everyone had been moved inside and was waiting for them. Now the only two that were missing was Tenchi and Ryoko, who were in his room at this moment.

After he had escorted Ryoko away from everyone he began pacing back and forth in his room with her on his bed. So many things to think about, how was he going to convince them to stay away? How was he going to get Ryoko's record cleared again? Could he get all of his friends to stay here? Is there a way to truly think on these things with Ryoko sitting on his bed looking like that? At the last thought he had looked over at her, as she was just sitting there, head turned sideways looking gout the window. The sun's rays were illuminating her face and hair almost appearing to make her glow. Finally able to take no more of it he approached her and sat beside her.

When she felt him sit beside her, her gaze went from outside the window to him. Smiling at him she took his hand and was going to tell him that it will all be ok when he leaned forward and kissed her. They continued to kiss, but each time one or the other would attempt to pull away the other would just pull them back. Neither wanted to leave this moment. They both longed for this moment to last just a little while longer, but they knew that time was against them. Sadly they both pulled apart and just held each other in silence while waiting for their time run out.

"Are you sure you know what you are going to say?"

Tenchi held Ryoko as she spoke and the nervousness was evident on her. He gave her one of his reassuring smiles, "I have some idea what I am going to say. But no matter what happens remember I love you." As he said those last words he kissed her one last time before exiting his room to go downstairs.


	14. The Talks

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Pioneer and AIC do. I have just used them in a story that I would love to see happen. I am not doing this for money, and definitely not looking for a lawsuit as I am barely making ends meet as it is. I hope you enjoy the story and as a side note, This story takes place using the OVA characters  
  
Tenchi Muyo: Wednesday, The Talks  
  
When Tenchi reached the top of the stairs he saw that everyone was assembled and waiting patiently for him to arrive. When he got to the bottom of the sitars he began to address them all. "Many things have recently come to my attention, and several of those I find disgusting. The purpose of this meeting is to discuss these things and come to an agreement." As he paused he noticed the looks of hate on the faces of those in the counsel towards Ryoko. Surprisingly when he looked at the Emperor he did not see the frown but a small grin. "Let us start with the subject of Ryoko."  
  
Upon hearing her name she became nervous and she began to feel very uncomfortable. "Many of you have know only one side of her, but that side is actually the side of Kagato. He had forced her hand in many instances that caused the deaths of many innocent people. But since he controlled her why should she pay for his crimes? Detective Mihoshi." At hearing her name she stood and saluted all those present. "What does the Galaxy Police say about one who is forced to commit a crime against their will?"  
  
Without hesitation she began to prattle off multiple laws from various systems and cultures on how if one is forced by another to commit a crime then in some instances the punishment will be lessened or waived. "However, when Kagato came back and took control of Ryoko she ceased to be herself and became something else. Instead of being a person she became his tool. In all cultures a tool is never punished for a crime." Ryoko grimaced at being called a tool again; she hated it more than anything. Tenchi saw her downcast look and he wished he could hold her right now, but that would cause those around to think about something else.  
  
"In some worlds, "Mihoshi continued almost relentlessly, "where one in the populace gains control over another through mental manipulations and forces that one to commit a crime then the manipulated one is considered free of the charges as they usually retain full memory of the incident. While the one doing the controlling is not only charged with the crime but also another crime of controlling another unjustly." When she had finished those that knew her were amazed at how she could recite so many things and not loose her train of thought one. Her friends that were close enough could see her eyes and all empty or ditsy looks were completely gone.  
  
"Thank you Mihoshi, now based on numerous cultures we can see that she is being treated unfairly as those things were done not by her but another. Also it has come to our attention that her galaxy wanted file has been deleted and now revised. Is the Holy Counsel saying that their judgement is not sound and is now trying to change that? Therefore because of the testimony of detective Mihoshi here about this issue and the fact that the counsel has stricken her record once, I request that the counsel return to its original ruling and let her record cease to exist again. As for punishment if you still desire her to be punished, she has spent the last 700 years in isolation where she has had nothing but memories of the past to keep her company. I feel that that is more punishment than is deserved in this."  
  
Those around were all in agreement except the counsel, but they have been brought out in the open with this and they felt their support leaving them. With the laws and customs that the Galaxy Police had to follow they could not make a special case for Ryoko and with her actions now being classified that she was controlled by another source then they would not arrest her again. Sadly the men bowed their heads and told those around, "we will concede this point that her file is to be deleted once more. But she must not be allowed in space again."  
  
"Her file is to be deleted, and she will be allowed in space. If you say you do not want her in Jurai territory I cannot say anything against that, but she will have free reign of everything controlled by me." Tenchi was adamant about it so the counsel finally agreed, as they knew the emperor did not like him and would not extend the throne to him.  
  
When Ryoko heard that she was free again she tried to not jump for joy. Her Tenchi had fought for her and won. She had not really considered going back to space but knowing that she was free to go anywhere that he controlled she felt safe. Tenchi gave her a quick hug and asked her to sit beside her family. "This brings us to the next point. Areas of space controlled by me." Again he called for Mihoshi who eagerly prattled off numerous laws from the GP handbook and from some guides and laws that Jurai had concerning the subject. When she finished Tenchi again began to address them.  
  
In accordance to the laws and rules applied by the Jurai Counsel and the Galaxy Police I am hereby the guardian of this system. And as guardian I get to determine if this system falls under the protection of the Jurai Empire since the inhabitants here have never voted to be under Jurai Control. And my decision is that we do not require the assistance of Jurai at this time.  
  
Those assembled were horrified to hear him say such a thing. It was the Emperor himself that stood to address him, "Tenchi, do you realize what this means? If you request Jurai to leave then all Jurai citizens will be required to leave, that included Ayeka, Sasami, Yosho and Mihoshi will have to leave as well. Ryoko, well I'm not sure about her."  
  
He gave the emperor one of his smiles. "My Lord, that is a very good observation, however, you missed a few key items I think. Yosho, or Katsuhito as I know him, has been a citizen of this planet for a long time. He has married into citizenship, and has even had a daughter, who married my earth father, and then they had me so we are all citizens of earth by that right. As for Ryoko she too is marrying into citizenship as we are engaged and will soon be wed." At this the emperor, his wives and those in the counsel looked between the two of them in shock. Tenchi decided to bring them out of their shock with one other announcement. "And as for Ayeka and Mihoshi, I am asking them to stay as ambassador's to their respective governments. Sasami, who has never been separated from her sister before should stay as well. Why should they be separated now?"  
  
The Marshall spoke first; "I feel it an honor that one of our finest will be staying here as an ambassador for us." Mihoshi for her part showed no sign of her former self and she just saluted her superior officer and gave him a quick thank you.  
  
The emperor after a few moments of thought stood up and addressed Tenchi. "My boy, when I had heard about you crippling the Counsel and requesting my presence I was almost certain I have found who I was looking for. Now that I have heard you talk I know you are the one I want. Tenchi, you have grown much since I last saw you. You are no longer the scared boy, but a man. And anyone that can go against the Jurai Empire as you have deserves not only to have this desire granted, but also I would like to you take my place as Emperor."  
  
After speaking he sat down and immediately the counsel was at his side. "Your Majesty, surely you must be joking! This boy could not be a good emperor? And what of his proclamation of Ryoko?" They were definitely not happy about it while his queens looked on as if they had expected it. Tenchi looked back at Ryoko and his friends as he heard those in the counsel talking.  
  
He thought about it then taking a bow towards the Emperor he spoke, "My Lord, it would be an honor to take your place, however. However, this is my home, my life, and is where I wish to remain. As for your aides they do bring up a good point about Ryoko. The people of Jurai do not know of this yet and they still are left blind of the facts. I will never rule a place where my own people would hate their queen."  
  
Ryoko could not believe it; he was turning down being an emperor, for her. He would not leave her, ever. She has never been much on self-control, and it was really hard for her not to jump into his arms at this, but she knew it was important for him for everyone to remain in a formal setting. Tenchi's friends also couldn't believe what he had just said; he has refused the Emperor, of nothing less than becoming an emperor himself!  
  
The counsel was now caught in a very bad spot where Tenchi might just become the Emperor or they loose their footing on Earth. And if Tenchi returned to Jurai then everyone would know the truth about Ryoko. As everyone contemplated the next step Sasami spoke up, "Tenchi. Tsunami would like to have a word with you by the lake."  
  
"How outrageous, why would the goddess Tsunami appear and want to talk to him!" Mitori and his aid from the counsel did not know that Tsunami had already spoken to him several times. And so it was that the whole assemble went down to the lake so Tsunami could appear. Most of them did not know why but she seamed to like appearing on water.  
  
With everyone assemble the image of Tsunami appeared. When the counsel men recognized whom it was they bowed their heads as did the Emperor and his wives. Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, Ryo-Ohki and Tenchi had seen her like this before and she had spoken to them as a friend, so this behavior they thought was strange. "Tenchi, you have an important decision to make here. Alone on this world you may be able to affect a few lives, where on Jurai you may affect many more. One never grows unless one is challenged. And as for Ryoko, she has suffered long enough with hatred, is it not time for hate to be replaced and sins forgiven? And finally to my sister, soon your memories will return and all will be explained." When she finished her body disappeared. Leaving all those standing with something new to consider.  
  
Tenchi turned to the Emperor, "My lord," he said bowing. "It appears that the Goddess Tsunami would like me to consider it. I will think about it and give you an answer. However, there are some other issues that I need to consider as well."  
  
Washu spoke up as well, "no shit, um, no kidding Tenchi." In her mind she started thinking, "who's her sister? If those gems hold her sisters powers as a goddess and I have had them for all of what I can remember. Then am I? And what about when Sasami callem me her sister?"  
  
"Very well. Consider these things, but don't take to long." The Emperor was trying to suppress a large grin, as he knew that this boy would make a good emperor, and he would be able to take a vacation finally. Those on the Supreme counsel were livid though, but with Tsunami's blessing there was nothing that they could do. She had created the Counsel and she could remove it just as easily.  
  
Those in the Counsel were livid at the implication that Tsunami had called somone there her sister. Which could only mean that somone there was a goddess. If that was Washu then that would make her and her daughter part of Jurai and then Ryoko would be a goddess child and not the demon she is called. They gritted their teeth and wished that it was some kind of trick, but the facts were starting to stack up. They thought it impossible for Mihoshi to be her sister. But that left either Ryoko or Ayeka to be Tsunami's sister and of the two they hoped it was Ayeka, but Ryoko and Washu were the ones with the gems.  
  
The sun had started setting so Tenchi and Ryoko escorted the Emperor, Mitori and his aid along with The Marshal and his aid back to their ships on the other side of Tenchi's shield. Lady's Misaki and Funaho stayed behind to talk to their children. On the way to the shield Tenchi remained silent as Ryoko flew Ryo-Ohki beside the small Jurai ship. On the way back they let Ryo-Ohki fly as they sat together and talked about what Tsunami had said. However Ryoko was not really in the mood for talking as her Tenchi had stood up for her and even turned down being an emperor for her! So naturally she wanted to express her thanks, which caused the return trip to take twice as long as normal, but it was anything but boring.  
  



	15. Mornings are Good

Tenchi Muyo: Thursday: Mornings are Good

Tenchi Muyo: Thursday: Mornings are Good

Awaking slowly Tenchi opened a groggy eye and looked about. For a moment, just a brief moment he did not remember where he was. At least until he felt her against him, Looking down just a little he saw Ryoko's head and hair resting on his chest. He listened for a moment and he not only could hear each breath but he could feel it as well. Scenes from last night replayed in his mind, as Ryoko wanted to show him how much she loved him for taking a stand for her against not only the Jurai Supreme Counsel but also the Emperor of Jurai as well.

Moving his arms around her again he held her close and could feel her skin against his. This time the closeness did not cause his nose to bleed, instead he hugged her close again and smiled happily. Looking around again he could see his clothing scattered about, even hers were scattered wildly. Leaning his head back again he thought about the future, more specifically his future with her.

Should he remain on Earth as a guardian with Ryoko as his wife? Or should he accept the Emperor's offer and become the Emperor with Ryoko as his queen on Jurai? He had told her before in private and he had also announced it several times over that he loved her and he plans on marrying her. He also knew that whichever place he chooses to go to as long as she was with him he would be happy. But he did not know which would make her happy, If he chose to become Emperor with her as his Queen what would the people of Jurai do? Would they welcome them or try to kill them. How do you rule over people that would rather see you dead? If they hated her then it would only be a matter of time before an assassination attempt would be made. However if he stayed on Earth he could take over the shrine from his grandfather and live out his days as the guardian of earth with Ryoko. And with his shield in place it would be hard for anyone to try and kill them, as they could not get through the shield.

Tenchi let out a sigh as he held his love still, he was not sure if she was still asleep, but she did not try to move away from him. The other thing he was unsure of was Tsunami, she had said that on Earth he may only affect a few where on Jurai he could affect many, and she had asked if Ryoko had lived with hate for long enough. Did she want them to move to Jurai? For now he put all thoughts away except for who he currently held, later today he told himself that he would ask her what she wanted. As to him her happiness came first.

As he contemplated his role there were others at that same time thinking about what these things would bring. In the Galaxy Police's Capital Ship the Marshal sat in his private office with his aide. He looked over the paperwork that his granddaughter had sent and reviewed the past few days in his mind. Shaking his head finally he asked his aide. "Tell me detective, in your words what do you think of this?"

"Well," he responded in a voice that sounded very feminine at first before his tone dropped, "well, the Jurai Counsel seems very upset over this, but the Emperor doesn't. Almost like he expected it. As for this Tenchi Masaki he seams to be asking for trouble by taking a planet out of Jurai's protection, however with what he has shown so far I think he is hiding a great power." 

He stopped as the Marshal raised an arm. Detective Makabi, please, you're in my private office, there are not recorders here and you can feel at ease. So please drop the disguise." He leveled a serious gaze at the officer who simply nodded his head. He brought up his left arm and used his right hand to pull back a long sleeve. On his wrist was a small data pad, after touching a few buttons his image glowed then changed. His shoulders became closer together, and he shrunk a few inches. His chest became more rounded and definitely more feminine. But the most striking difference was in the face, slowly the officers' dark hair turned a light teal and the face relaxed and became more feminine as well. Thank you Kiyone, now you may continue your report.

"Thank you sir, that voice was starting to hurt." She offered in a weak smile. "As I said he is hiding a great power and if the reports are correct then he has made a staggering impact on Detective Mihoshi. When I knew her she was a little on the ditsy side, um, no disrespect sir." He waved off her comment so she could continue, "but after our accident and I was rescued I did not want to rejoin her. And from the reports from her commanding officer she was even worse than before. Repeatedly she appeared out of uniform and she has on numerous occasions not paid attention to her orders. The Earth and the system around it is a special non-interference zone so she should never have actually seen the people on it"

He nodded his head as she took a moment before speaking again, she was not comfortable talking about her old partner this way, especially since she was his family. "However she did come in contact with the locals and in the process she helped bring about the end of Kagato and bring Dr. Clay to justice. According to both of her reports each was actually the direct result of this Tenchi. So he must be more powerful than we think. As for Ryoko, her record has been cleared and from Mihoshi's report this Tenchi took her back from Kagato and then rescued her from Clay. He must care a great deal for her to risk his life twice like that." She let out a soft sigh, she wished that someone would do that for her as well. "Anyway sir she seams to have befriended a notorious Space Pirate, as well as several members of the Jurai Royal Family. And in doing so she has seen more secrets about things first hand than most other officers get to dream about."

With her thoughts on this subject expressed she stood before him wondering what he would do next. She was fearful just a little that for talking like that about Mihoshi that he might seek some punishment against her. "Well detective you are right on a number of things, but concerning my granddaughter, you were a little off." He smiled as she stood nervously before him. "You see I altered some of her reports to make them clearer, in fact she was worse than the reports indicated. I originally assigned her that system in hopes that the time alone would help her regain her focus. Instead she seamed to drift further away." He let his eyes drift to looking at the floor as he continued. "I wished that she would be Ok after some of the things that she had to go through. Looking back on it I guess it may not have been the best idea, but somehow she met these people and according to Washu she is responsible for releasing Washu from her imprisonment from Kagato and because she was freed she was able to help bring about Kagato's end. Several things have happened recently that has upset the Jurai Counsel, namely they felt an energy drain from all of their ships and the drain came from Earth."

He looked back at Kiyone as she seamed to be relaxing a bit, he thought it was funny how she just a few moments ago seamed to be worried that he would punish her for speaking her mind like he had asked her to. "Now the Jurai counsel have even more to deal with as Emperor Azusa offered his throne to Tenchi, and they are powerless to stop it. You remember how their ship Tsunami stood between us and shielded him from our attacks, then how their own goddess appeared before us all and backed the Emperor's decision. Mihoshi has somehow become in the middle of something bigger than any of us could have imagined." He shook his head as if trying to clear it from all that has happened recently.

"Sir," she began quietly, "didn't Mihoshi say that you were related to Washu as well?"

"Yes, I have often wondered how I could have lived for so long, but she has been around for even longer." He smiled softly as he thought he had finally found a missing part of his family. His thoughts were interrupted again my another rather pointed question.

"Sir, if I may? I was wondering about some of that information that Mihoshi presented to us. Many of those things when I try to access them are not accessible; I am told I don't have enough clearance. How did she get this information?"

"Ah, that is a good question. You know that I have top clearance right?" She nodded as if to say yes. "Well my granddaughter is no slouch, while she may act clueless I know she's not. Many of those things were access according to record by me, but at the time I was on the bridge."

"She broke into the GP database!"

"Not entirely, as you have said she has seen more secrets than most of us can only dream about. Why should I restrict her more? She needed that information to back her case for Tenchi and Ryoko, and I know she used my access for it. However, under the circumstances if she had asked for it I would have given her clearance anyway." Kiyone looked at him surprised, he had just admitted that she broke into their databanks, but she was not going to be reprimanded, but exalted! "I see that you do not understand why then?" He gestured to her shocked expression. Before she could answer he finished, "Well, I can understand why you feel that way. But how do I tell the Guardian of Earth that the very one he wants, as an ambassador from us is guilty of a serious charge such as this? Therefore I am increasing her security clearance and if you want I can do the same fore you." 

At her surprised look he smiled and handed over her new assignment. "I want to you proceed to Earth and rejoin Mihoshi as her partner. With having four of the Royal Family, two ex felons, and of all things a new guardian with power that even caused the Jurai counsel to be fearful. I would like my two top detectives there to oversee things, and as you said she has changed and I would like to know what has happened as well."

She sighed and accepted it. There was not going to be a way out of this. He then told her that permission to return to earth would have to be granted by Tenchi instead of Jurai, as they were considered no longer in charge of that area. Kiyone returned to her quarters and packed to leave as she was supposed to be on the way back to Earth in just a few hours.


	16. Dawn's Early Chat

Tenchi Muyo: Thursday: Dawn's Early Chat

Tenchi Muyo: Thursday: Dawn's Early Chat

On Earth another conversation was being held about the Galaxy police. Nobuyuki had not slept very well and after discovering that Tenchi and Ryoko were not back yet he ventured to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He was joined shortly by Mihoshi who could not sleep as well. They talked for a few hours about things, mostly about her grandfather. She told him how he had trained her early in the ways of the GP and even bent a few of the rules to get her into the force early. With pride she told him, "In every way he influenced me, and I wanted to be just like him. I caught many criminals and was able to help others piece together some tough cases. When Kiyone and I were assigned together I was happy and we had a lot of fun."

"Then what happened?" Nobuyuki sounded truly interested in what she was saying and after she looked at his face she saw that he was actually listening to her. She thought it strange that he listened so closely where just last week she had tried to talk to someone but no one listened and when she talked to him he had fallen asleep while she talked.

She shook her head sadly to expel those thoughts as they were all different this week, and because the memory of what happened was very painful. "I have told everyone about our last case together, but what I didn't tell everyone is that while she did fall into the ultra energy it was not as a self sacrifice." She took a shaky breath as if to settle her self before continuing. "What happened is that I tripped on something or I just tripped myself and knocked her over the railing." Tears began to form in her eyes as in her mind she could still hear her partner screaming her name as she fell.

He reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. "That, that sounds like you blame yourself." She looked up at him and she saw a concern in his eyes. Crying now she lunged herself at his shoulder and wept for some time. For his part he did not try to push her away, as he knew she needed to get it out or it would consume her again.

Between sobs she managed to say to him, "But, it is. I, I killed her!" She cried harder as he just placed his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. As she cried he just held her close and moved her so that he cradled her in his lap.

It had been a long time since he had tried to help anyone, much less a female. The last person he actually tried to help was his son, but every time he tried to help it just ended up making things worse. The last female he had tried to console had been his wife. He continued to hold the crying blonde as she remembered those last few moments that she had seen Kiyone. "You," his voice cracked as he tried to speak, but he tried to continue anyway. "You, may think that, but you didn't." He found it hard to talk as her emotional state had affected him as well and remembering his wife at this time was not helping either. "Accidents just happen, nobody knows why. You didn't kill her." She looked up at him; the look of pain stirred something inside him. He quickly added, "you're not the type to hurt people. It, it was just an accident." He pulled her back into an embrace; her crying seamed to slow as she thought about what he had said.

While they had been talking Sasami had come downstairs and had heard everything that had been said. Staying just outside their sight to not interrupt them, she thought about the changes that had recently happened. She knew that Tsunami had a hand in some of it, but she did not know how strong a part. Now it seamed to the little princess that because of Tsunami Tenchi had finally chosen whom he loved, Mihoshi has had an emotional breakdown, and things were not over yet. Silently she wished that no one had to suffer through this, but Tsunami told her "I'm sorry my child. If it were in my power I would make all the choices for them and save them the hurt. But from great hurt come changes that greatly strengthen them. One day you will understand better, but for now, please trust me."

She did not know if she should considering the things that have happened so far this week. But Tsunami was a goddess and Sasami knew that she had a plan in store for those she cared for. Slowly she responded to Tsunami, "OK, I will trust you. But it still hurts to see this."

"I know Sasami. And thank you." Sasami felt Tsunami close off communication for now, but she never really left her. The little princess hoped that in the future she would truly understand. And when she became one with Tsunami she was sure that all of these things would be revealed to her. It was not long before Ayeka had woke up and tried to come downstairs as well, but Sasami kept Ayeka back out of sight of Mihoshi and Nobuyuki as well so that Mihoshi would not feel rushed or embarrassed about what had just happened.

After a few moments they heard movement from where they were. Peering around the corner carefully Sasami could see him laying her down on the couch and covering her up with a blanket. She guessed that Mihoshi must have cried herself to sleep so she and Ayeka finally went downstairs to make a late breakfast. He however did not say anything about what had happened only she had not been resting very well lately. Neither princess felt it appropriate to pry into why at this time so they just accepted it and went into the kitchen.

Washu, however, had seen the whole conversation between the two and she also wondered about what was going on, but she pushed it aside for now. Now she had more important things to discover. Namely, why had Tsunami said that her sister would remember soon, and why had Sasami called her sister, and where the gems came from? She had told Clay the truth when she talked to him on his ship. She did not know where they came from but she has had them since she joined the academy. She had known about Tenchi and Ryoko's delay in returning as well but for her daughters privacy and to keep that from disrupting her thoughts she had placed a field around her lab effectively blocking off her communication with anyone.

For all of her technology and computers she just could not discover what the answer was. Almost growling she pointed a finger at her computer, "Why won't you tell me what I want!" She sat back upright and sighed. "This just isn't working." Washu leaned back on her floating pillow, trying hard to think of the answer that seemed just beyond her grasp. "Let's see, I've had those gems since before I can remember. Tsunami says that they hold the memories of her sister. And, Sasami call me sister, was that a mistake? Did she think I was Ayeka? No, she knew, she knew I was coming to ask her to help. Did Tsunami tell her?" Leaning back she placed her arms behind her head.

Washu spent a lot of time in silent contemplation it seamed that everything was pointing to her being a goddess and even Tsunami's sister, but how could that be possible? She kept thinking that if she had been a goddess then why was it so easy for Kagato to lock her up and if she was a goddess then what would that make Ryoko? For the next several hours she mulled things over in her head completely shut off from the rest of the world for now. Even her lab had been disconnected from the Masaki house so that even Mihoshi could not get in.

Tenchi had Ryo-Ohki stay on the dark side of the moon since Ryoko seemed to still be asleep. However she did not stay that way for long. He still held her in his arms as she began to wake up. "Mmmm"

"Sleep well my love?" His voice was very low, and she may not have heard it if he had not said it right in her ear.

"Oh, yes." She looked up at him smiling happily.

"We are behind the moon right now. I wanted to, um, talk to you about something."

She pushed herself up onto her elbows so that she rested over him looking into his face. "Oh, what did you want to say?" Se looked at him sweetly and the grin on her face spoke volumes of how happy she was at this moment.

He could not help but smile at his love. He was distracted by the closeness right now as certain parts of her were touching him in a way that was starting to divert his mind away from what he wanted to ask her. Trying hard to get his mind back under control he asked her almost too quickly, "So, um, did you want to go with me to Jurai or stay on earth?"

Here eyes blinked a few times in response before her eyes started open wide, "You, you want me to go with you to Jurai?"

"It's up to you, we can stay here or we can go there." He placed a hand on her cheek as he spoke to her, as he hoped to make sure she stayed calm during this, but it was not helping him, or at least certain parts of him stay calm.

"But, they hate me there! You saw how the counsel felt about me!" Tears began to well up in her eyes as she remembered how they looked at her and how they hated her.

Wiping away her tears Tenchi pulled her close to him again, holding her tight against his body. "Ryoko, I'm sorry. I, I was just thinking about what Tsunami said, she said there I can help a lot of people and she thought you have lived with hatred long enough. I just thought, if you went there as queen they might not say much."

Her body froze, no movement no breathing nothing for a few moments other then her heartbeat. He could feel her heart pounding against her chest and his. She pushed up from him to look at his face, at this moment he was not able to tell what she was thinking. "What?" Her only word her only utterance to him at this point, but her eyes started searching his for an answer, one that seamed to be the very thing that her life depended on.

Tenchi looked within himself, "She knows I love her, I have already asked her to marry me, this won't be much different. But will she want to go to a place where they hate her? Will she feel comfortable there or will it bring back bad memories. Since the Emperor had offered the throne to him anyone that he married would be the Queen, but would she be happy?" He pictured Ryoko as a queen, dressed up in flowing robes like what he had seen Funaho and Misaki in when they came to visit. She would make a beautiful queen, so with his thoughts in order he smiled up at his love.

Ryoko was not sure what to expect, after the night that they had shared he seamed to be growing distant. He had that look, that far away look for a few moments, but seamed like hours. The thought to run away was beginning to look good when she saw him smile about something. Curiosity got the better of her so she stayed right where she was. Quizzically she raised an eyebrow as if to ask what again.

Placing his hands on her shoulders as it to hold her still he asked a very important question, "I, well you know I love you, but would you, um," he was not sure how to ask, but he knew he had better ask and soon. "Would you rather stay on earth as my wife or on Jurai as my Queen?" For a second time this morning he felt all movement and sounds from her stop except her heartbeat, which he swore stopped for a moment. "Ryoko, you know I love you and want to marry you, but if I go to Jurai then you will be queen there. Would you be happy there as the Queen?" He added that in just to make sure she understood what he wanted but he was still mad at asking it wrong the first time.

His thoughts stopped for a moment, as did the rest of him when she began to speak. "You, you want me, to go there? After, after what I did?" She did not seem to be able to grasp going back there. He mind raced with thoughts of what to do, she first wanted to run away as going back there would be too painful, but she thought it might be nice.

Tenchi himself was not all that thrilled with leaving earth, he had thought many times about following his father's footsteps, or his grandfather. He had known that if he returned to Jurai he would be in for a number of shocks, mainly from the duties and the change in lifestyle. He found himself longing for his old life even before he had made the change. Looking at her face again he saw the fear there, he had seen with Ayeka what she had done the last time she was there. He knew what felt right in his life then, "Or," his voice cracked for a moment so he just spoke to her mentally, "or, would you rather be a priests wife and life a life just me and you in the hills?"

She looked back at him then a gentle smile escaped her lips as she looked at him. Many things were crossing her mind but the most dominate one was that he really did love her and he wanted to not only make her happy but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, alone! The gentle smile became broader until it threatened rip her apart. Her fangs began to gleam in the light. A single tear formed in her eye, "yes!" Her word was simple but conveyed such feeling that he smiled as well and began to kiss his finance.

Quickly he rolled her over so that she was beneath him, his hands wrapped around her as their mouths met in joyous celebration of what had just happened. Their fates decided and the future looking bright the two of them spent the rest of the day behind the moon just enjoying each others company, not once did the thought of food cross their minds. Ryo-Ohki did think a few times about it, but feeling how happy Ryoko was she thought better of interrupting, at least for now. Instead she allowed herself to sleep peacefully, for now and dream of her one true love, carrots.


	17. Tsunami and Fate

Tenchi Muyo: Thursday: Tsunami and Fate

Tenchi Muyo: Thursday: Tsunami and Fate

Breakfast was pretty quiet at the Masaki house this day, as it only included Ayeka and Sasami. Nobuyuki had gone to work shortly after they had started cooking and Mihoshi was still asleep on the couch. Neither had heard a word from Tenchi or Ryoko and for some reason the broom closet was not connected to the house. And so after a quiet breakfast the two princesses went about their chores for the day waiting for any minute to be interrupted by some great catastrophe or something to shake them out of such a quiet day.

Yosho had shown up a few hours later looking for Tenchi, but no one had seen him since yesterday. Nor had they seen Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki or Washu since yesterday. Sasami told them that they were all ok since Tsunami could find them. "Tsunami says that they are ok, Washu is in her lab and doesn't want to be disturbed, and Tenchi, Ryoko & Ryo-Ohki are by the moon." Sasami did not know what they were doing there as Tsunami had not said, but she knew that they were OK.

"Well, when Tenchi returns tell him he may have the day off but he will be doing double the work tomorrow." He let out a sly smile and headed back to the shrine for now. The old man had a hunch what would keep his grandson from returning so soon, but he had to wonder if it was Ryoko that forced it or did he go along willingly. Katsuhito had been there when his father had offered the throne to Tenchi, and he had been nearby when Tsunami had said that Tenchi could help a lot of people on Jurai. Yet, now he seamed a bit sad, as he knew his time was numbered now. Since Tenchi had given Ryoko back her gems it meant that his tree Funaho was dying and so was he. But he had hoped that Tenchi might be able to take over the shrine for him.

On the way to the shrine he stopped at his tree and asked it, "Funaho, do you know how much time we have left on this planet?" Several points of light dropped down from the tree onto the water and back up. As he listened to the melody of the rays he soon noticed that it seamed to be a sad tune. He watched as his tree bounced several rays off the water then stopped. As the last one disappeared the air above the pool began to shimmer and Tsunami appeared before him.

"Lord Yosho." He bowed to her. "Funaho, the Royal Tree, has asked me to intercede on this question. While she may live for yet another hundred years your body will not."

"Please, when will I be with my wife again?"

"She waits for you as does your daughter. They know you will not join them for another twenty or so years." He looked up at her, his face a mix of joy and fear. For once the prince felt a twinge of fear over his own death. "Do not fear. I say twenty or so as there are still many choices that may influence it."

"Will my grandson take over the shrine from me or will he take the throne?" He wanted to get off that topic soon as he thought too much knowledge about his own death would not be good.

"That is up to him, and her. They do love each other, but as I told them while he may help some here more would be affected on Jurai. And as for her, she has lived with hate for too long."

"Do you wish them to go to Jurai then?"

She smiled at him, "Yosho that should not be told. However, think on this if she becomes Queen of Jurai what place will Ayeka have and will that truly set her free?" Before her last word was spoken her image was fading so that at the last word he was left there alone again.

Thinking of her words he chuckled and walked back to his shrine. "Indeed if he took over Jurai then her plan for Ayeka may not come to pass, and Ryoko would still be hated." He felt better with the knowledge, now to get Tenchi to agree to it, and prepare him for taking over the shrine. Upon arriving at his shrine he began planning on teaching Tenchi the most important aspects of taking over.

Since the house got a late start Sasami thought it best to server lunch a little late as well. Just as expected as she was fixing lunch Mihoshi woke up. She seemed a bit disoriented at first but soon got her bearings. Seeing the time she jumped up and rushed into the kitchen; however, upon entering she discovered that Sasami was not putting dishes away but just starting on lunch. "Um, did I miss something?"

The younger princess just smiled at her, "No not yet. We got a late start on the day so Lunch is a bit late in starting."

"Ah, OK. Um, do you need any help?"

"Sure." And with that the two started work on a small lunch, just enough for three and maybe four. The three of them had a quiet lunch, and then went about their normal business. Sasami had asked Mihoshi to take some to Katsuhito so that he would have a good lunch as well. However she was starting to wonder about Washu, as she had not seen the little scientist for quite some time. Not two hours after lunch Sasami was getting very concerned about Washu. Not only had she not come out since yesterday, but also the closet no longer opened up into her lab. Tentatively she called out, "Tsunami?"

"I am here." Came a voice in her head.

"I'm worried about Washu, can you go check on her? You did say she was your sister." Sasami was puzzled about that last part, but Tsunami had said it so it must be true.

"Yes, she is. I will go check on her. However, my sister does not remember being my sister." Sasami could hear the regret in the goddesses' voice. She wondered if it was possible for a goddess to experience grief and regret, but even though Tsunami did not seam to feel regret her voice sounded like it. Again the princess felt the communication close, but as always Tsunami felt like she was still there.

Deep in Washu's lab she was still in silent thought over the past days events, and even though it seemed to point to her as the sister she just could not accept it and was no closer to an answer than she was this morning. Siting quietly she had her eyes closed contemplating things when she felt a breeze, but before she could move a voice was heard. "Washu." She sat up abruptly and turned around to see who had managed to sneak in when she came face to face with Tsunami. "Hello Washu."

"Oh, it's only you. Well what can I do for you?"

"You can come out of here, Sasami is worried about you." She did not want to say that she was worried as well because that is not an emotion she is supposed to have.

"Well I guess I could come out. But you are the reason I'm in here!" Washu was pointing a finger accusingly at Tsunami as she spoke. She wanted this goddess to understand her frustration.

"What do you mean?" Although she could just try to look into Washu's mind it seemed better this way.

Letting out a growl Washu went on in her explanation. "Well it seems as though you have caused a lot of trouble, first you say openly that one of the people here is your sister. Sasami calls me sister and to top it off you say that Ryoko's gems are holding the powers of your goddess sister! What gives! I have had those since before joining the academy, I am not a goddess, hell I don't even have any powers like you do!" With each thing her voice got louder and louder till she was near screaming at the goddess.

For her part Tsunami let out a quick laugh behind her hand and then addressed the small scientist. "Tell me about your life before the academy?" Her face contorted and she raised a finger up to say something to her then stopped. She could not remember anything before the academy. Bringing her finger to rest on her chin she thought hard over it. But nothing came to her; no memories, not even a feeling of what was before then. She remembered talking to her husband about that and he found it strange too, but they never tried hard to discover her past. "Well sister?"

Washu herd Tsunami's voice but not the words as she was in silent thought. "Give me a minute."

"The reason you cannot remember is because you whipped your memories, placed them in the gems with your powers." She stated everything in such a matter-of-fact way that even Washu thought she was serious.

"Oh come on, that sounds so corny, how can I be a goddess, I am the number one scientific genius in the universe, but a goddess?" For her scientific mind Washu found that to be the one thing that seamed totally impossible.

"Test me on this, have Ryoko return your gems, and see if what I have spoken is true. For now you need lunch and Sasami has some waiting for you." Tsunami was then gone and left Washu there with even more to think about. Namely how was she going to get Ryoko to give her back all the gems now that she had finally gotten them from Tenchi?


	18. Lunch, Dinner and a Peaceful Evenling

Tenchi Muyo: Thursday: Lunch, Dinner and a Peaceful Evening

Sighing heavily Washu began to consider all that was said. It was true that she could not remember, she had thought it was amnesia, but it has lasted 20,000 years. Not only that but with closing off her lab she has made Sasami worry about her. She shrugged and reconnected her lab to the broom closet and proceeded to walk out. Outside her lab things seemed deathly quiet. Before she could take a step she was suddenly assaulted but a wave of emotions from her daughter. Almost every feeling was happiness and joy. Washu shook her head as if trying to get them out while telling her daughter mentally, "Hay what's with all this?"

The reply was something she was not expecting, "MOM! Tenchi asked me to marry him!" Washu noticed that the usual contempt was not present, in fact she seemed happy to call her that.

"That's good, but he did that before remember?" Washu smiled at her daughter and was about to tell her that she would try to block off her thoughts so she would not have to worry about it. But her daughter surprised her for a second time though when she replied.

"Yes, but he really means it! He turned down the Emperor just for me!" Washu could hear how ecstatic her daughter was over this, and it brought a smile to her lips as well. But she was not sure to what her daughter was referring to as she was in the house when he turned down the Emperor the first time, could this mean he's turned down Tsunami and the Emperor now?

"That is good my little Ryoko, I've got to go now, but will I see you later?" Washu was hopeful that maybe with what has happened lately her daughter might want to spend more time with her, and hopefully she can get a clearer answer as to what has happened.

"K mom, I'll be home later." And with that the communication was closed. Washu could feel how happy her daughter was and suddenly having her daughter call her mom made her feel very happy as well. Looking around she finally heard humming in the kitchen.

Washu grinned and went in to see Sasami fixing a small lunch. "I take it that is the lunch Tsunami told me about?" The princess jumped and turned to see Washu standing there.

"Oh, you did come out. Yes Tsunami said you might be coming out soon so I was just getting something ready for you." She smiled at the scientist and was glad to see that she was back.

"Well I had a lot to think about," she paused for a few moments, "sorry to worry you." She thought about telling her about what her daughter had said, but she thought this was something best left to them to say. Sasami told her that Mihoshi was sweeping the shrine steps and Ayeka was working in the yard while she was cleaning in the house.

"By the way, have you heard anything from my daughter or Tenchi?" She asked the princess in a voice that clearly said that she had already.

Sasami turned to look at her momentarily than went right back to what she was working on. "Not personally, but Tsunami said they were, fine." She added in that last part carefully as Tsunami had indicated something else, but would not say. She finished the lunch for Washu and handed it to her. The little scientist thanked her and decided to go back to her lab for now, mainly because it was easier to block out her daughters thoughts in there. Sasami just shook her head and watched her, but this time she left her lab connected to the house.

In space a small Galaxy Police Cruiser made it's way to the Sol system. Inside Kiyone was reading over her partners last few reports and over the paperwork that she has just recently turned in. There were huge differences and almost appeared to be two separate people. She had set her cruiser to a safe cruising speed so she would have plenty of time to read. And just as he had promised the Marshall had given Mihoshi and her top secret access like himself. Glancing up at her computer timer it showed that she should reach the barrier by about noon tomorrow.

"This is a strange world," she mused to herself, "the time keeping is so outdated and even they recognize that their own time keepers are faulty." She had wanted to set her computer to Earth's time, but since they did not adhere to a world time she had to select a time period that Mihoshi was determined to be in. She also felt it strange in Mihoshi's report that the royal family was not living the royal life, that the younger princess cooked and the older one did menial chores outside! She had expected then to have many servants or at least a few people or things around to do this work for them.

One other curious thing she found was about Ryoko, to Jurai she was a demon and to this Tenchi she was just a woman. Mihoshi's report included several instances where the princess and her would fight over him and occasionally he would walk past them and other times he would try to stop it. And now, now the pirate and the princess appeared to be friends, from what she had seen when she was with the marshal on the planet she had seen how Ayeka regarded this demon that her people hated as a friend. "Whoever this Masaki guy is he has certainly made a difference in more than Mihoshi's life." She continued to think about what would happen to her once she got there, would what ever this guy does affect her too? And what will she do once she gets there?

She knew from the meeting that this man had called the pirate his finance and he planned on marrying her. The thought of a pirate, the very one that nearly destroyed Jurai before is now marrying into the family struck her as completely unbelievable. And yet that very thing is what seamed to be happening, a member of the Jurai Royal family was to be wed to the same one that nearly destroyed that planet. If that wasn't enough he is the descendant of the very one that chased her off the planet and imprisoned her. She shook her head sadly wondering how it is that she has gotten mixed up in all of this.

It was later in the evening about two hours before dinnertime before Ryo-Ohki showed up back at the house. The others greeted Ryoko and Tenchi and many questions were asked, but they deftly warded off the others saying that they wanted to get freshened up before dinner. Washu and Tsunami had more than a clue as to what they truly meant, but Ayeka & Sasami did not seam to catch on. Mihoshi however was able to find out what they meant and she laughed a bit about it as the two headed off in different directions, Ryoko headed to the onsen and Tenchi to the shower.

While they were getting ready Sasami and Ayeka worked on dinner while Washu returned to her lab for a few last minute experiments. They all left Mihoshi in the living room, but she did not feel left out. She sat on the couch and flipped idly through the many channels trying to find something watch. About an hour before dinner Tenchi joined her on the couch followed shortly by Ryoko. While Mihoshi sat on one end Tenchi sat on the other with Ryoko cradled in his lap. She swore that those two had no clue what was on TV as they seamed to be engrossed in each other.

After dinner Ryoko & Tenchi went back to their room as they said to get some rest before he had to face his grandfather tomorrow for missing a days practice. Ayeka laughed at them and after helping her sister with the dishes the two princesses' went to bed as well. Mihoshi though was starting to have a severe pains in her back and neck, from her lack of sleep recently and from staying hunched over Washu's holo-laptop the other night she was wanting some rest as well. However she felt bad that her conversation with Nobuyuki was cut short the other night so she asked him when he was headed to his room if he wanted to continue their discussion.

His eyes brightened at it and he gladly accepted, but this time he told her that he would make the coffee since she had done it last time. In his room they talked about many things again, from her pervious exploits as a Galaxy Police Officer to her childhood. He sat on the edge of his bed while she sat in a chair beside him. However as they talked he noticed she kept rubbing her neck. "Crick in your neck?" He asked her bluntly, as she seemed to be avoiding it.

She looked at him then looked down, "yes, it just won't go away."

"Here, let me try to help." He then moved to behind her and began to massage her neck. Soon she had her eyes closed and enjoying the feeling of her muscles relaxing finally. She tried to continue talking as he massaged her neck and shoulders. As he worked her neck though she began to slump over a little allowing him to massage her back as well. "Um Mihoshi?"

"Yes?" Her reply was muffled as she was near slumped over in the chair with her head almost resting on the bed.

"That position mush hurt. If you want you can lay down?" Instantly his blood ran cold, he had asked her to lie down on his bed! He said it so he could massage her better and because she looked uncomfortable but should he have said that? He was sure she would argue with him over it. But without a reply though and with barely a hesitation she nearly fell over the bed lying across it. She was too relaxed from the massage to argue and with a bed so close it did not even occur to her that it was not hers. He chuckled and moved to massage her back. It was not long before she was sleeping. "I guess you were really tired." He took one of his covers and pulled it back over her, as he did not want to wake her. Then he too lay back on his bed and went to sleep.


	19. Painful Memories

Tenchi Muyo: Friday: Painful Memories

Long before dawn came Ryoko was awake, this time instead of hovering over Tenchi's bed she was laying in it with his head in her lap. Slowly she ran her fingers through his hair as she thought of all that had happened these past few days. "Just last week he would run from me and would be scared of me being anywhere near his bed." Her mind seemed to be running on it's own as she thought of him, "But now, he has given me back all my gems and..." her mind trailed off as thoughts of yesterday replayed before her eyes. Being with him was the most wonderful experience she had ever had.

It was during this time that she received a telepathic message from Washu, "Ryoko?"

"Yes?" She did not feel the need to harass Washu at this moment as she was at peace for once.

"I, I have an important question to ask you." Ryoko thought that her mental voice sounded unsure, but greatly concerned.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I, well, Tsunami asked me to, oh damn it! Look, please come to my lab for a moment, please?"

She was taken aback as she had never heard this type of thing from Washu, never did she remember her mother asking her to do that. At first she wanted to say no, but there was something there that compelled her to do so. Phasing out from Under Tenchi she appeared beside his bead this time dressed to go see her mom, but not before she could give him a quick kiss.

Washu waited in her lab pacing back and forth trying to think of how to ask her daughter this, it did not seem fair to take the gems back after her daughter had just got them back from Tenchi. But Tsunami had asked her to, telling her that this would answer her questions. She laughed again at the absurdity of the thought that she was a goddess, "Hell I look good enough to be one." She mused to herself.

"Washu?" Her daughter's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Over here." She called the turned on all the lights so that her entire lab was illuminated. It was the best way that Washu knew to ensure her daughter would not be scared or nervous at being in here. Ryoko floated over to Washu who sat at a small table by a stream flowing through one of her habitats. Once they both were seated Washu tried hard to think of a way to tell her daughter what she needed. "Ryoko, I am not sure how to ask you this, and it is not my idea to do so." Ryoko raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Look, I have been trying for many years to remember my past, and a few things recently have really had me confused." She hated to admit that, she was the greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe, but this one thing about her self she did not know.

"You, confused?"

"Yes, me. I know nothing of my past before entering the Academy and recently Sasami has been calling me sister, Tsunami has said that your gems hold the powers of her goddess sister and now she is trying to tell me that I am her!"

Washu took in a big breath of air as Ryoko just looked at her strangely, then began laughing. "You! A goddess!" Nearly falling out of the chair laughing Ryoko just allowed herself to float up a little bit to keep from injuring her pride by falling.

"That's what I told her." Washu's voice remained flat. "So she asked me to have you give me the gems to find out for myself." As soon as she mentioned the gems Ryoko stopped.

"What? Give them to you? Do you realize..." She stopped in mid sentence and Washu just sat there. "Are you asking me to give them to you?" Ryoko thought it was strange that Washu was not trying to trick her or take them from he by force, she was just asking. The fact that she was just asking made her wonder if it could be really affecting her this much.

"Yes. I will not take them, not after what has happened this past week. But I would like to know, is it true?" Washu looked up at her, and Ryoko could see the confusion, for once confusion on Washu's face.

"Why, why are you doing this?" She gestured holding out her hands as if trying to find out why this way?

"You may not believe it, and considering how I have acted I wouldn't blame you. But you are my daughter Ryoko, even if I have been a terrible mom. Tat is why I won't take them from you unless you allow me to." Washu then opened up her end of their telepathic link so that her daughter could see for herself that she was telling the truth. She did not force her thoughts to her daughter, but more allowed her to go through them.

Seeing her mother opening up like this was something that Ryoko had always wanted, but never knew she did. She took a moment to look into Washu's mind and found that she did not hide anything from her, she allowed her daughter total freedom to poke around. Sufficiently satisfied she then asked her, "How do I give them back?"

Washu looked up at her surprised, then she held out her hands. "Tsunami said I should call them..." As she spoke the gems glowed and pulled away from Ryoko so that they hovered in the air between them. She looked at them and then her daughter who just shrugged. Pensively he held out a hand to grab them but on contact with them they disappeared. Both Washu and Ryoko looked around for them, for a brief moment before she felt a searing heat on her forehead. Touching her head she felt the gems appear there arranged in a triangle with the point towards her nose.

She had little time to think about them before the heat became hotter to the point she felt her skin was melting. "AHHH!" Clutching her head she fell to her knees as Ryoko tried to catch her. Wave upon wave of heat and memories flashed over her. The memories were in reverse as she relived the past few years with Tenchi then the two thousand years that Kagato had Ryoko, then before then to her days of the academy. Nothing new was here then suddenly the heat became a white-hot heat that caused even Ryoko to stumble back.

Ryoko watched as her mom fell to the floor in pain and she felt her mom's telepathic link break during this time. She had no idea what was happening and she was scared, again. She realized that she had been scared like this twice before. Once when she though she might loose Tenchi and the other suddenly came back to her. She was once scared when she discovered her mom was missing and suddenly Kagato had appeared, it was after he took her away that she became the pirate and demon that everyone knew. As she tried to find out why that memory had come back just then she felt an incredible heat from Washu. Stepping back Washu's body seamed to glow and then started to grow.

Watching from a distance was all she could do as her mom screamed in pain and clutched her head. The heat emanating from her was too much to come close to, but then Tsunami appeared beside her. "Sister, don't fight it. Embrace it."

Ryoko's mouth dropped. Tsunami had just openly called her mom, sister! "It hurts!" She heard Washu's voice but it suddenly took on a strange tone, a sound that seemed to come from everywhere at once and yet nowhere. She watched Tsunami place a hand on Washu and both glowed for a moment and their bodies and countenance seemed to grow beyond the room to encompass all.

"She is a goddess. My mom's a goddess." Ryoko just stared at the two figures before her, and it just seemed too much to believe.


	20. Training Begins, Again

Tenchi Muyo: Friday: Training Begins, Again...

Tenchi woke up slowly and tried to enjoy the calm and peaceful morning, but there was one problem. Ryoko was missing, and not just that but he felt surprise and fear through their mental link. Feeling her fear he bolted out of bed and began to dress and he tried to contact her. "Ryoko? Ryoko!"

By the time he was dressed and about to grab the door she finally responded to him, "Yes?"

"Oh thank god, I was worried about you! What's going on?"

He heard her chuckle, "Well it's more like thank goddess now but I'm ok. Washu, um, just discovered something..." She left the rest hanging, unsure as to how to tell him, or even should she tell him about this.

"Goddess? What? Well I guess Washu has a way of scaring all of us. You're ok right? Do you want me to get you out of the lab?" He may have been confused at some of her meanings, but still he knew she was hiding something. But rather then make a confrontation over it he decided that she would tell him when she's ready.

After he was dressed Tenchi opened his door and stepped out into the hall to be greeted by his grandfather. "Tenchi, you and Ryoko have training in less than an hour. I expect both of you to be prompt." Tenchi stood wide eyed as his grandfather turned and left.

Placing a hand on his head he just shook his head muttering, "Oh no." He then turned his thoughts inward to speak with his love. "Ryoko?"

"Yes?"

"Grandfather says we are to join him in under an hour for training, what do you want for breakfast?"

"What do you mean, we?"

He chuckled at her obvious confusion, "He has decided I guess to take on another pupil, so he wants you and me at the shrine for training." His clothes bunched up at the shoulders as her arms appeared around him. The groan that emanated from her clearly asked why they had returned. "Well we could not stay out there for much longer as we both needed to eat and it is hard to have a wedding inside Ryo-Ohki." Chuckling he placed his hands on hers and gave her a quick kiss before heading downstairs. 

No one else was awake yet or so he thought as they walked into the kitchen. He was surprised to see that Sasami was up as well and preparing breakfast, as usual. Smiling he shook his head muttering, "I should have known." Ryoko entered with him floating behind him with her arms around his neck still. "Morning Sasami."

"Oh, good morning Tenchi. Morning Ryoko." It still surprised him at how happy she seamed all the time, except for when they missed a meal. Ryoko told the little girl morning, as did Tenchi. "Your grandfather asked me to make a quick breakfast for you two, it looks like he's got a lot planned today.

The two of them had a quick breakfast then left to go see Katsuhito, but Tenchi noticed Ryoko being very silent. As they were heading up the steps to the shrine he decided to ask her about it. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's Washu, she's..." her voice trailed off as she tried to think of a way to tell him. Her worry and confusion was evident to him both on her face and through their link so he held her hand as they walked, but it was then that he noticed something was different. With her still lost in thought he looked down at her hand, and right above it on her wrist used to be her gem. He was used to how it felt against his skin so it surprised him when it was not there. Looking over at her other wrist he saw that it too was gone as was the one on her neck.

He stopped still holding her hand as she tried to keep going. The suddenness of his move knocked her off balance and he pulled her back into him. "What did she do?"

"I, It's hard to explain."

"Why did she take your gems?"

"Well they were hers, and... Huh? How'd you know?"

He held up her wrist to her while smirking, "Do you think I pay that little attention to things?"

She hung her head and pulled him closer. "I think I had better show you instead." She held him close as she replayed this morning's encounter to him. His eyes opened wide in shock as he saw Washu absorbing them and then growing with Tsunami beside her. He then realized why she had been having trouble telling him that her mom was a goddess and he then began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Placing her hands on her hips to show her disapproval.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that I was right all along. If she is a goddess and she made you then you really are an Angel, her Angel and mine." He then kissed her softly on the cheek then on the lips as she stood there blushing and surprised.

"Was he right? Have I been an angel all along and not known it?" She thought about that and she too began to laugh at how strange it seemed that she had been called a demon when she was really an Angel.

"How many of your powers do you still have? Since loosing them I mean?" He knew that she had been without them for a long time before they met. So after giving them back and her loosing them this fast he thought that she might have been more upset. But from her thoughts she seemed to be more focused on Washu now than herself.

"I don't know. I can teleport, phase and fly still."

"Hum, just like before at my school. You didn't have them then either." She smiled at him and then pulled him up the stairs further. He could feel her nervousness and fear through their link. He tried to help her to let her know that it would be ok, but it is hard to help someone when you don't know yourself what could happen. He just put an arm around her and tried to re-assure her that they would be ok.

"Ah so you made it." The voice of his grandfather shook them out of their thoughts. Tenchi still holding Ryoko in a soft embrace looked at him cautiously but did not remove his arm from around Ryoko. "Tenchi, your sword training is over. From now on you will practice with Ryoko for one hour then you will assist me."

Tenchi looked at him warily, "What do you mean?"

"It is time for you to learn." And with that he beckoned the two into his office. And so it was that starting that day he began to prepare them for taking over the shrine in hopes that it would give him a reason to stay here on Earth after he left them.

For the first time Tenchi actually liked his training, now not only did he not have to fight his grandfather every day, but also he would be learning how to take care of the shrine properly. But what made the biggest difference was that he was learning with Ryoko and even though no one else knew it yet they had already decided to stay on earth. As his grandfather explained to him how the shrine operates and what is expected Tenchi immediately started working on it. 

He got a kick out of helping Ryoko act like a normal human the most. As a priest it is not unheard of to have a wife, but it is rare. And as a priest's wife several things are expected of her as well. The most important though is to appear normal. While certain things of her physical appearance do not allow for complete normalcy she can at least keep other things from being known. Most of her training included how to act like a human with no powers, and while she hated not flying or teleporting she told them that for him she would do anything. Lucky for her this was not a busy shrine and she only had to be careful when others were around.

The one thing that did bother him was that living as a priest there was next to no income so it made it hard to live in a nice house. He knew that his grandfather has chosen to live in the shrine as it had a small living area. But it was too small for two people to live in. And since his fathers house at the base of the stairs would be very expensive to live in. So he was faced with a strange dilemma. To keep up appearances that he was a normal person then he needed a larger source of income thank the shrine. However with the people he knew and having to protect this system he would not be able to keep a normal daily job.

It was during this training that Tenchi suddenly looked up into the sky and announced, "Someone just arrived at the barrier." Ryoko nodded and mentally called for her cabbit Ryo-Ohki and then her mom.

"Um, mom?" She was a little timid about asking her about things so soon after her transformation.

"Yes? Are you wondering about the ship at Tenchi's barrier?" Her mother though never ceased to surprise her as she was not only actually listening to her, but was aware of what was going on. "If you are wondering if that ship is a threat it is just a transport with one person on board. So don't worry."

Ryoko was about to ask how she knew but after what happened this morning she just decided to not question her. So instead she just passed this information along to Tenchi. When Ryo-Ohki arrived the two of them were transported inside her after she changed into her ship form and the three of them left to go greet their visitor.


	21. What a Morning!

Tenchi Muyo: Friday: What a morning!

When most people have a morning after it usually involves waking up to find a strange person in your bed and you don't remember them or how you got there in the first place. For Mihoshi it wasn't much different. As the sun's light cascaded in through the window she slowly became conscious of the fact that she was laying across the bed, and that this bed was very lumpy. Slowly as her mind started functioning again she realized that this was not her room, and this was not her bed. It then dawned on her that it was not the bed that was lumpy, but rather who was in the bed with her.

Pushing herself up to her elbows she felt an arm drop away from her shoulder where it had been. She then was able to recall vaguely how she got to be here as well. The large lump in the bed had been Nobuyuki with whom she had slept not only against but also nearly on! When she had woken up her head was resting on his chest with his arm wrapped around her. She was relieved that they both had on their clothes still, but that brought little comfort at this moment.

Slowly her mind drug out details of last night, how they had talked and how he had offered to give her a massage. She thought to herself that he was very good at that massage because she became very relaxed. Maybe a little too relaxed in fact, as she barely remembered what happened after that. Realizing that he had not tried anything with her after thinking about it for some time she finally smiled. When she had realized who was with her she froze in panic and fear over what could have happened, though now with her mind and fears back under control she began to lift herself up and away from him.

Once she was free of his arm and then about to get off the bed she looked at his face for what seemed the first time. He seemed to have a strange peaceful look to his face and a sight grin. If she didn't know better she'd think something happened last night. Looking again she could not help but smile as well, for she too had had a better nights sleep than she had had in a long time. She had not had any of her normal nightmares about Kiyone or Kagato, nor had she had any of those dreams that seemed to possess her until recently.

A wistful smile graced her lips as she realized it had been a long time, almost too long since she had been held like that. Leaning forward she kissed his cheek then removed herself from his bed and then his room. Sighing as she left for she felt thoroughly refreshed. Her mind screamed at her that she just did a stupid thing, but that was the only way she could think of at the time to really thank him for what he has helped her through lately.

As Mihoshi's lips met his skin Nobuyuki had awoken, but still thinking it was a dream he kept his eyes closed. It was when he heard her sigh and leave that he realized it was not a dream. Right after his door closed Nobuyuki sat up in bed with his hand instantly going to his cheek where she had kissed him. He could still feel the warmth of where her lips had been. "No. It, it can't be." Turning his eyes towards the roof as if he was looking through it towards the sky he cried out, "Please no! Don't let it happen." He turned his eyes towards the floor as he began to cry unshed tears from years gone by.

A voice seemed to speak to him as he cried, but he could not place the voice. "What is wrong?"

Looking around quickly he discovered that he was indeed still alone. "She can not. She just can't."

"Can't what?"

In a voice to low for almost even his own ears he responded to the voice. "Love me." His anguish and fears reverberated through his words even though they were spoken so quietly.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because, I can't love her back! You happy?" He looked around cautiously as he seemed to be having an argument with himself. "Long ago I promised Achika that I would never love another and I haven't! Now..." His voice dropped off.

"Now?"

Sighing he continued. "I am old now, she is young. I will not make anyone else go though the pain that I have. I've done everything I could to keep women away, but I'm tired of it."

"Now what?"

Nobuyuki began to cry again as he thought. "I don't know. I can't go through that pain again. And I won't make anyone else go through it either." As he cried the voice left him to his thoughts, and his pain.

In another part of the house a child sits alone in a darkened room surrounded by machines making various noises. The child though pays no heed to any of them as she has just experienced something new, exciting and yet very sad. Washu or Little Washu as she preferred to be called was siting in her lab reflecting on the feelings and words that had just come to her. She had been running another of her many experiments just moments ago when she herd some one in great pain calling out. She had asked what was wrong but the voice and feelings did not answer at first. It took some goading, but the voice had finally told her.

The surprising part was when it mentioned that name, Achika. She then realized who it was. She confirmed her suspicions by looking at the camera she had monitoring Nobuyuki's room. She had seen him crying on his bed as she felt his emotions trying to surge against her. After hearing what he had to say she discovered that there was more to this man than he let on, but it left her with one important question. "Who was he afraid to love?"

"Sister." Washu was torn away form her thoughts by Tsunami calling out to her. As Washu looked up the goddess appeared before her. "Washu."

"Hello Tsunami."

"I heard what he said to you. What do you intend to do?"

"What do you mean? He wants to be left alone!"

"He prayed, you heard and answered. It is up to you to solve this problem."

"What!" Washu was visibly shaken at this news and more importantly that she would have to take a role in it. "He want's to be left alone and that's what I intend to do."

"So you will ignore his pain? He is crying out for help and asking to be helped."

"Well, what would you have me do?" Washu was beyond annoyed at this. She wanted to go back to her experiments, undistracted.

"Think of it this way," Tsunami told her, "This is a living experiment. You are asked to find a way to answer his cries for help while not coming right out and showing that you are involved." Washu looked at her sister and considered this.

"So, it's just an experiment?"

"Yes, but you get only one chance, so you..."

"Yea, I get it. Don't screw it up." Tsunami snickered and began explaining more to her about answering someone while not obviously doing it herself. To her credit Washu just listened and absorbed as much as she could while trying to formulate a plan. The first thing she wanted to know was whom was he interested in.

After Mihoshi had left his room she rushed to her own room to change clothes for breakfast. She had hoped that she was not seen and so far she had done a good job of it. It was not until she had left the onsen that she was spotted by anyone and knowing that she was out of danger of being caught did not mind. Of coarse the one to catch her was Sasami. "Ah Mihoshi, I was wondering if you could help me in the kitchen?" Seeing no way out of it at the moment she agreed and after a quick stop in her room to get dressed she headed off to help the princess.

At breakfast there were only four of the normal members Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi and Nobuyuki. He showed up last and through his light meal he sad barely a word more then morning to everyone. When he spoke his morning to her she felt her pulse quicken and a slight blush in her cheeks. The feelings were quickly surprised and she said a silent thank you that no one noticed. At least no one at the table there noticed, but a clever scientist turned goddess suddenly had that strange feeling again and heard someone say thanks for not letting anyone notice.

Washu began pondering who had sent her that and had cleverly decided not to answer it least she be given a second mortal to take care of. Unfortunately her mind told her that the sheer fact that she had heard it made her liable. Now not only did she have Nobuyuki to worry about but also now someone else was saying things that she was hearing and she did not know who it was. At least she did not know yet.

To top off Washu's list of things to do was to find out more about Mihoshi. Now that she had discovered that the detective was her great granddaughter she had even more questions. Her most pressing question was how much of her own powers were passed down through her son? The little scientist had put her blood and that of Mihoshi through every possible test she could think of but her machines were just not telling her what she wanted to know. She sat quietly at her lab table brooding and staring at a sample of blood and wondering. She then lifted it and looking at it with her own eyes she began to perceive more than was possible for a normal person.

The lab seemed to fade away as her eyes gazed into the blood, in there was the answers she wanted, and finally they came to her, not though science, but through her own powers. She realized that only the genetic code of her body and physical attributes were passed down. Her son had a greatly increased life span being a direct descendant, but each successive generation returned more and more normal. As it was Mihoshi had an increased life span, but none of her powers save those of intelligence and other physical traits.

She reasoned this to be because of the combining of her DNA to that of her mortal husband. Whereas with Ryoko it was just her and not mortal side for her to take after. Therefore Ryoko had her powers which were augmented with that of the Masu and was for all intents Immortal. Frowning she recovered a sample of Tenchi's blood and looked at it as well. His blood was that of a mortal, but with her new abilities she could see that the powers that flowed through him with having Jurai blood made him near immortal as well, but he would eventually age. However with the Light Hawk Wings coupled to the Jurai blood he was just like her daughter and would not age or die of old age.

These findings made her smile wistfully, as she knew that her daughter and Tenchi could literally spend forever together like that both wanted. Turning her mind back to Nobuyuki she knew that he would not live that long as he was completely human, meaning no Jurai blood, no special powers, nothing.


	22. Another Guest For Dinner

Tenchi Muyo: Friday: Another guest for Dinner

Tenchi and Ryoko found themselves once more aboard the Ryo-Ohki on their way to the edge of the barrier. However this time there was one major difference, she was flying herself without the aid of Ryoko. It was after he had noticed a ship at the barrier and then asked her to call Ryo-Ohki that she noticed that she could no longer talk to her cabbit. It was the bond of the gem that allowed them to talk to each other and it was the gem that allowed her to control the cabbit.

Just this morning Ryoko had given the three gems back to Washu, and she had re-absorbed their powers back into herself. After that her mom was able to have her full powers back as a goddess, one of three sisters. The shock of what her mom was and whom she was related to had left her in a daze for some time. And when he had asked her to get Ryo-Ohki so that they could go to the barrier she had discovered her problem.

She did think it was funny how they had to search for her only to find her with Sasami in the kitchen. The little fur-ball as she was called was then asked to fly them to the barrier and now it was purely up to her to get them there, as the two could no longer communicate over their mind link. Little Miss Fur-Ball did not like her name at first so Ryoko had to apologize first before she would even transform.

When asked Washu did say that she would give them something to allow them to talk but did not say what or even when it would be ready. And so it was that Ryoko and Tenchi left in Ryo-Ohki without a way for the two girls to communicate. It was a good thing that the ship they were going to meet was not hostile, otherwise there could have been a problem.

On the way there the two of them talked and out of the conversation it was one question that now had her thinking, so much in fact that she barely noticed where she was. He had asked her, "When Washu gives you that think to allow you to talk to Ryo-Ohki again do you want to control her or just talk to her?" Of coarse he did not mean it the way it sounded but it got her thinking. In the past her and her cabbit had been through many things together. During the whole time Ryo-Ohki had asked her not to do something and she did it anyway.

"Does that make me like Kagato?" She kept asking in her mind. She would argue back and forth saying that she never abused or hurt her friend, but just a short time ago she had hurt her friends' feelings. Remembering that had made her feel horrible and unsure if she really was any better than 'he' was. Tenchi had tried to reassure her that they were different, but Ryoko knew that at times she enjoyed the control. She liked being able to tell something to do something and it would. She was torn from her thoughts as Tenchi began to speak.

"Ryo-Ohki can you contact that ship?"

She of coarse responded with a "Myia!" and then a woman was displayed on the screen. She was not bad looking to him and her teal hair reminded him of Ryoko. But it was the galaxy police uniform that got his attention.

Right before he opened his mouth to speak he heard Ryoko through their link, "She is not prettier than me is she?"

He thought, "I am going to have to watch what I think." Then told her through the link, "no one could come close to your beauty." He cast a glance at her and found that she was blushing. Smiling he addressed the officer, "This is Tenchi Masaki, the guardian of this System. What may I help you with officer?"

"Hello I am First Class Detective Kiyone of the Galaxy Police, my superior has assigned me to assist detective Mihoshi with..."

"You're Kiyone!" Tenchi & Ryoko said at once as they realized that this was the officer that Mihoshi had told them about before. They had thought that she was just a story that Mihoshi had made up. Tenchi then asked her the burning question in his mind, "Weren't you killed during the Ultra Energy Matter case?"

Her face went red and she clenched her fists in anger, "How'd you know about that?"

Tenchi held up his hands trying to calm her down, "Easy, Mihoshi told us about it and she thought you were dead."

"Hardly."

Tenchi and Ryoko looked at each other and they shared a concerned and knowing look. If this is that Kiyone then Mihoshi was at least telling us some of the truth, and from how she has been acting lately it was easy to tell that once again they had been wrong about the blonde GP. It was her idea for him to become the guardian and she was the one that found a way for them all to stay here so it was easy to tell that she could easily have been as good as she said she was. This GP though still harbored anger and it was unknown how she would react to Mihoshi now.

It was Ryoko to speak up next that brought him out of his thoughts, "I guess we should take you to her then." Then to Tenchi she spoke mentally, 'Tenchi, Washu said to not worry about her she was not a threat."

The GP now had her anger back under control, "Yes please. I have to debrief her and deliver her new orders as ambassador here."

He smiled and then allowed her ship to pass through the barrier. "Follow us then." And with that the two ships moved back towards Earth. Inside each of the passengers had their minds on the future. Tenchi was worried that Kiyone might do something to Mihoshi and he also wondered what she would do when she found out her partner was still alive.

Kiyone was wondering how freely Mihoshi had given out classified information, but as the Marshall had said she was pretty bad for a while. So she had to really control herself. Not only that but she still could not figure out how this boy had changed Mihoshi, Ryoko and the two princess of Jurai, it made no sense.

For Ryoko though she was lost thought again. If Washu were to give her a way to talk to Ryo-Ohki again would she just command the cabbit, her friend and companion of several thousand years? What was worse was that right now she could not even ask her cabbit what she wanted. The more she thought about it the worse she felt and the more she feared. She began asking herself senseless and fear-filled questions. "What if Ryo-Ohki doesn't want to be connected to me? Would she prefer to not let anyone control her? What right do I have to control her?" Scenes from when she had repeatedly spoken harshly to Ryo-Ohki and commanding her to do things that she didn't want to, were coming fast and furiously to her mind. She closed her eyes as a tear began to form. She was shaken from her thoughts by Tenchi's mind voice.

"Ryoko? Ryoko what are you thinking?" She collapsed against him crying over the many things running rampant through her mind that she was loosing control to. He held her against him as he spoke to her. "Tell me, please, what's wrong?"

Unable to hold her emotions or fears in check she let go of her control and let him into her mind completely. He saw the fear and confusion running rampant in her. Sitting in the command chair he pulled her into it with him so that he cradled her in his lap. Placing his head against hers he began to help her regain control.

"Ryoko! Ryoko, listen to me. Focus on my voice." In her mind he saw ghosts of her pasts floating around screaming at her. It did not take long to gather together the images and accusations that her demons were accusing her of being just like Kagato. He controlled her and commanded her around like she did to Ryo-Ohki. "Ryoko stop it!" The voices went silent and all motions stopped.

"Tenchi, I'm scared." Her voice was timid and weak.

"I know. All people get scared, but you don't need to do this. I see you are scared of becoming like, 'him' because you command Ryo-Ohki, right?" She nodded slowly and the voices started again, but just whispering this time. "Do you love me?"

The suddenness of his question and the sincerity of his voice caused her to look up at him. "Yes." As she spoke the voices stopped and all was silent in her mind with the exception of him as he spoke again.

"Then you can never be like 'him', as he said emotions were weak. But emotions make us stronger. All you have to do is ask her what she wants. Do you remember when we joined?" Looking at him surprised over his words she just nodded her head again. "When you were kidnapped and we needed a way to get to you she provided us with a way. I did not ask her to, she volunteered. She cares for you too." Tenchi brought back to his mind that day and what the cabbit had done, and Ryoko found herself in tears as she remembered from his viewpoint what had happened. Her fears eased for now, she allowed herself to just enjoy his company. If he thought things were going to be ok, then that's they way it was going to be. 

Upon nearing the planet Tenchi had Ryoko contact Washu and make sure an extra spot was made for dinner tonight. As they neared the Earth Tenchi wondered what he had done to have so many women staying with him? At first he would have traded it all for a moment's peace, but now he was finding that he just wanted a moments peace with one of them, Ryoko. But he did not want to loose his friends, what would happen now to Ayeka, Sasami and Mihoshi. 

Washu had one request of them though, they were to approach the dark side of the moon, and enter one of her portals. That way they went from there to inside her lab without fear that any earthling would not be able to spot them. Needless to say Tenchi and Ryoko were not thrilled about being back in her lab so soon, but this did give Ryoko a chance to talk to Washu. Unbeknownst to them it also brought her new guinea pig right into her lab for testing.

Not knowing better Kiyone just followed the Ryo-Ohki to the dark side of the moon, and into the portal as they explained it was a back door to home. However once she disembarked from her ship she was astonished by the lab in which they were in, no to mention being assaulted by a funny little re-haired scientist that she remembered as Washu. She was asking the new girl hundreds of questions and looking over her carefully. Kiyone got the distinct impression she has just become an unwilling experiment.

She was saved for the moment by of all people, Ryoko. "Uh, mom?" She heard the ex-pirate call the scientist. "We need to talk." And at that the two of them left her alone. Tenchi was the next one to arrive.

"I am sorry about that, she tends to treat everyone here as a lab experiment."

She let out an uneasy chuckle, "I see."

"Are you ready to meet the others?" He gestured towards a door and taking a deep breath she went towards it with him. Tenchi stepped through first and called the others. She thought it was strange because he called for Ayeka and Sasami as if they were commoners. And even more surprising they came to him; acting like it was completely normal. Being this surprised to be surrounded and considered equal to three members of royalty she completely forgot to bow upon meeting them, but they did not even seem to notice. She stayed with them for a moment before she heard Mihoshi's voice.

"Hay Mihoshi," she heard Tenchi say, "a GP officer just arrived."

"Oh ok." And with that said Mihoshi entered the living room and stopped as she saw Kiyone. "K... Ki...Kiyone?" and then she fainted.

Sasami looked at the unconscious GP; "She's unconscious again." And then the two princesses began to laugh.


End file.
